Love Hurts
by Richie3f
Summary: After having lived with Diamonds for a while, Spinel discovers that it is not the life that she wants and decides to return to Earth to be able to live with Steven, with time she discovers that she is in love with him but he does not correspond her feelings, it is then that she takes the task of doing EVERYTHING that is necessary so that Steven is only for her.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, this is an official translation of my story from Spanish to English, I decided to write a new story focused on Steven Universe on the ship of Steven x Spinel, but this will not be the classic love story between them since it will take a somewhat different course.**

**Here are examples of how I will handle the dialogues in the story**

"Text" - Whispers

"_Text_" - Thoughts

"Text" – Dialogues

**I hope you enjoy the story**

Chapter 1

In the old room of Pink Diamond was a gem that was sitting in the window watching the landscape with total boredom, it was Spinel that after the events that happened on Earth, she accepted to go to live with the diamonds to have a second chance that, for her bad luck, it wasn't as she expected.

She did not wear her usual clothes since the diamonds had asked her, or rather forced, to wear the original Pink diamond clothes, in addition to making her feel uncomfortable it made it very difficult for her to move since it was quite tight and she almost couldn't stretch. The clothes were not the only drawback since when she moved with the diamonds, she believed that her mission would be to have fun with all his repertoire, she was totally wrong, what the diamonds really wanted was for her to replace Pink Diamond since Steven refused to do it.

"Steven" since returning to Homeworld Spinel could not stop thinking about that human who showed compassion in spite of everything she had done to him, his friends and his planet. The human who, after being abandoned by diamond, is the only one who has treated her well, the only one who made her tickle her stomach every time she remembered him.

While Spinel was still absorbed in her thoughts the door of his room opened giving way to Pink Pearl "Spinel the diamonds request your presence"

"I'll be right away" after saying that Pearl withdrew closing the door behind her "Great now what they want from me " Spinel reluctantly stood up and walked to his door to open it but not before turning to see the room "_All this is your fault_" she whispered on the verge of tears but managed to contain herself, closed the door and set off on the way to the main hall where the diamonds were waiting for her, each sitting on her respective throne

"Hi Spinel, how are you today?" Said Yellow Diamond as he lowered his hand so that Spinel would get on it and be able to lift it

"I feel great my diamonds" Spinel said as she clasped his hands in front of her and put on a very forced smile that for her good luck none of them noticed

"You have lived here for four months, have you gotten used to it?" Asked Blue Diamond, bringing his face close to the hand where Yellow held Spinel. "Of course, my diamonds and I couldn't ask for a better life." "I'm glad to hear that. "

"Please, my dear, it is not necessary that you speak to us with such formality, after all you are one of us," said White Diamond with a very cheerful face. "Hehe yes ... one of you." Spinel lowered her head to look at the ground that was meters away. of her "one of you"

"Did you say something?" Yellow Diamond heard that Spinel whispered something but not what she said making the little pink gem get nervous. "I said ... I'm glad you ... see me that way." Spinel put his smile back on, that somehow the diamonds didn't realize that it was totally forced

"And why did you request my presence?" The little gem still didn't know why the diamonds had requested her presence if she had already seen them a few hours ago "Oh, I almost forgot, Steven called recently and asked how you were" Just hearing that name made Spinel blush a little and the tingling of his stomach returned "_He asked for me? He hasn't forgotten about me"_ for the first time in months Spinel put on a real smile

"We told him you were fine, but he insisted on talking to you, so we put him on hold and called you" Was that really happening? Steven was so worried that he insisted on talking to her? Those thoughts made Spinel go into a kind of trance

"Darling, are you alright?" White Diamond worried a little that the little pink gem had remained motionless and with a totally lost sight, it wasn't until Yellow Diamond shook her hand a little where she was standing up that she returned of his trance "Ah what?"

"You were paralyzed for a few moments" said blue diamond that his face showed a bit of concern "I'm sorry I was absorbed by my thoughts, so Steven wants to talk to me?"

"That's right, he is waiting for you in the back communicator" white diamond pointed with his hand the small communicator behind the thrones and where you could clearly see the projected image of Steven that was waiting for someone to speak with "Best I do not make him wait"

Spinel stretched out to reach the communicator and as she did that a lot of questions began to form in his head "_Why do you want to talk to me? Will I tell you the truth that I don't feel comfortable living here? What if he asks me to go live with him?_" That last question made her cheeks blush a lot, but she just didn't know why since the concept of love is not well known to gems

The little gem did not realize that he had already reached the communicator and that she was already in front of him, when he saw Steven who was seeing something on his phone on the other side of the communicator she just paralyzed, was it her imagination or Steven did look more attractive than the first time she saw him? She wanted to say something, but the words just didn't come out of her mouth

She stayed still for several minutes until Steven finally turned to see the communicator and saw that Spinel was on the other side "Spinel is good to talk to you again" he looked very happy to talk to her again which made it even more difficult to being able to say something, she stayed like that for another couple of minutes until Steven spoke again "Is this thing working?"

She realized that she was just wasting time on the human, so she took a big breath and exhaled so she could relax and finally say something "Hello Steven"

**Here we reach the end of the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it and wait for the second chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2: Problems in Paradise

**Chapter 2: Problems in paradise **

"Hello Steven" Spinel could finally say those words "Hello Spinel, I thought this thing was broken" she could not help but laugh a little at the comment of the human and it was until then that she asked herself "_When was the last time I laughed_? " Just that thought was enough for her smile to erase immediately, Steven realized this and worried

"Hey, are you all right?" Spinel didn't want to worry Steven so she put his forced smile back on. "I'm fine." Unlike diamonds, the human easily realized that it was a fake smile. "Are you sure?" Because your smile does not seem very convincing to me" it was there that the human realized that she was wearing the same clothes that pink diamond wore "Why are you dressed the same as my mom?"

"Because ... because" She no longer knew what to say and it was at that moment that Spinel finished breaking and could no longer hold back the tears

"What's going on? Why are you crying?" He couldn't help to worry seeing how Spinel was crying, in such a situation he would have hugged her so she could vent in his arms but being light years away all he could do was look and it made him feel frustrated

"I don't feel well" she said in a voice so low that only she could hear "What did you say?" Although Steven couldn't hear her, he could see that she had moved her lips, for some reason Spinel felt that she could no longer keep his feelings and that it was time to tell someone how she felt in that place and that someone turned out to be Steven

"I don't feel well at all" his words were accompanied by tears that kept running down his face, his legs were shaking that she could barely stand up "I feel horrible living here, they don't let me make jokes, play or even leave the palace " she could not stand more and fell to her knees in front of the communicator, he was holding herself with her arms stretched to the floor while her tears fell directly on the floor "since the day I arrived the only thing I have done is act like a diamond, they never cared about me and all they wanted from me was to replace pink diamond for the simple fact that I was her partner, that's why I'm wearing these horrible clothes "at that moment her hands became fists and her voice began to fill with rage "Despite all these years she continues to find a way to ruin my life"

Steven did not know what to say, again his mother was causing problems to someone else and although it was not directly she had much to do with it, he knew he had to do something to help her but, what? It was obvious that if she continued to live there, she would end up suffering even more and he didn't want that, she had suffered enough in her entire life.

"What did I do wrong?" The question took Steven by surprise. "Did I do something so horrible that now I have to pay the consequences for the rest of my life?"

It came to the mind of the human what happened a few months ago on Earth but he knew that if he mentioned it, it would only make her feel even worse and it was what the least he wanted

It was then that Steven got an idea in his head "I have it!" He shouted so loudly that scared Spinel who kept crying on the floor "I know how to make you feel better" the pink gem finally stopped crying and put a face of intrigue at the human's words "Why don't you come to live with me?"

Had she listened well? Had the human suggested that she go live with him? Spinel could not process the words she had heard and only remained in a trance while watching the communicator still on his knees "What?"

"I said that you came to live with me, if you are so unhappy with the diamonds you can not continue to live there, so you better come to Earth where you can do whatever you want" those words made Spinel not only blush a little but also fill her with hope. Did any divine being take pity on her and send a knight in shining armor to rescue her? Could it be that she can finally have her own happily ever after? "But ... they won't let me go"

If they didn't let her leave the palace then she was less likely to be able to leave the Hoemworld. "They want me to stay here for the rest of eternity." Her voice was breaking again when she said that phrase. The Diamonds would definitely be an inconvenience to his plan to move "And what if I tell them that I just want you to come visit for a few days until I can think of something?"

"Visiting?" Spinel did not understand Steven's plan. "That's right, I will tell them that you want you to come for a few days to see the city now that it was rebuilt." "But when they want me to come back?" "Don't worry, I can think of something to convince them for you to stay"

The plan was so simple that many things could happen and ruin it, however, it was the only thing that they had "Trust me" the words kept ringing in Spinel's head "_Can I really trust him and his plan_?" She had already done it and things did not turn out as well as she expected, she kept thinking for several minutes until she finally had an answer

"Okay ... I tru-trust you" Her response made Steven very happy "You won't regret it I promise you" seeing that the human made a big smile the little gem could not help to smile a little, for some reason seeing Steven like that gave her a feeling of warmth he had never felt

"Now I need you to pass me to the diamonds" Spinel listened to him and stretched as much as she could to where the thrones were "Diamonds, Steven wants to talk to you" they listened to her and stood up to go to where was the communicator while the pink gem stood on the shoulder of yellow "Tell us Steven What do you need?" said White diamond while bending down a bit since the communicator screen was at the height of blue and yellow

"I wanted to ask you a favor" Steven looked a little nervous as he didn't know if the diamonds would accept "of course, we whatever for you" said Blue as she put his hands together "I wanted to ask you, would it be possible for Spinel to come to Earth for some days?" the diamonds did not expect Steven to ask them something like that since the three of them made a surprise face" What did you say? " Yellow was the one that finally broke the silence

"You see, I was talking to Spinel and since her first visit was not the best she wanted to go back to the city now that it was rebuilt and explore it" That was the best excuse that could occur to Steven "_It's official I'll stay here forever_" Spinel had already resigned herself to the fact that the diamonds would reject that strange request, but their response left her surprised.

"I have no problems with her to go a few days" Blue was the first to speak "me neither" Yellow seconded Steven's request "Well if this is something that Spinel and Steven want I do not see why we should deny them that request" White was the last in giving her answer

Spinel and Steven turned to see each other and they both put a big smile on knowing that the beginning of their plan had been a success "And for how long would it be?" "It will only be a few days" "It seems perfect, my dear how about going to your room to pack at once?" "Okay!" Spinel went full speed to her room to pack her things, but she just realized that she really had nothing to pack, for some reason she didn't get sad to that thought since the idea that she will finally leave that place made her very happy

She peeked out the window to take a last look at the Homeworld "Until never boring planet!" She shouted loudly knowing that she would not have to go back to that place "Until never horrible clothes" Spinel ripped off his diamond clothes in a movement revealing her old original clothes from when she went to Earth "I feel so liberated!" she screamed again as she stretched until she couldn't do it any more since there were no clothes to hold her back.

When she returned to his form, she quickly left his room, but not before turning to see it one last time "And until never you traitorous Rose" she said and went at full speed to the main hall where the diamonds were waiting for her in front of the teleporter "Are you ready?" said Blue diamond "More than ready" "Well have fun and we'll see you in a few days" said Yellow and it was when Spinel activated the portal to go to Earth where her shining armor knight was waiting for her without knowing the consequences that all this would bring to him and his family

**Here ends the second chapter and Steven does not know the problems he got for wanting to help Spinel**

**I hope you enjoyed it and we will be reading in the next chapter**


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome to Earth

**Chapter 3: Welcome to Earth**

Steven, Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst were in front of the portal waiting for Spinel to arrive, Pearl looked quite worried since she thought Steven rushed too much with Spinel to live there, Garnet looked serious and seemed ready to draw her fists in case something went wrong, Steven was standing a few meters from the portal waiting anxiously for it to light up while Amethyst was more concentrated in his bag of chips

"I'm not sure about this Steven," Pearl said in a voice where her concern could be heard. "Don't you think you should consult us before making that decision?" "That's because you didn't see her Pearl, she looked extremely sad even more than when she told me her story in the garden"

"Steven is able to make his own decisions, if he thinks it is best for Spinel to live here with us then so be it." "If you're so sure, why do you seem ready to attack?" Pearl questioned Garnet since what she said contrasted with his position "It is always good to be cautious" "And you cannot use your future vision to know if it is a good idea for her to come?" "Since that time she hit us with the rejuvenator my vision has not worked"

"Please, it is obvious that Steven and Pearl are exaggerating" everyone's attention was fixed on Amethyst who had not said anything until then "What do you mean we exaggerate?" Pearl felt a little offended by what she had said "First Steven is dramatizing everything again, I'm sure Spinel just felt a bit suffocated by so much attention from the diamonds" "Hey I've never dramatized" the three gems turned to see Steven with a face of Really? "Well maybe before I did but not now"

"And on the side of Pearl she is acting overprotective again as if Spinel were going to eliminate all of us one by one to stay alone with him" before Pearl could answer the portal lit up letting them know that Spinel had already arrived

"It's here!" Steven ran to the portal to be a few inches away from it "Welcome to ...!" Before the human could finish his sentence he felt like something had pushed him so hard that he ended a few meters from the portal, Garnet was the first to act by pulling out her fists and ran to help Steven but quickly stopped when she saw the scene

(A few minutes before with Spinel)

"Well, have fun and we'll see you in a few days" that was the last thing Spinel heard before activating the portal and getting out of there "I can't believe I finally left that horrible place" the last time she felt so happy was before being abandoned by Pink Diamond 6000 years ago "No more diamond work, no more uncomfortable clothes" the pink gem began to list all things with her fingers "I can make jokes whenever I want, I can meet new people, I can spend time with Steven ..."

At that moment she stopped counting things and could only think of Steven and everything he has done for her in a matter of months, He heard her sad story of betrayal and understood how she felt, he forgave her despite almost killing him and destroying the Earth, in his combat he only defended himself and never tried to hurt her, he helped her to have a second chance in life (which didn't go well at all) and again he was helping her by inviting her to Earth

In all her existence, no one had ever shown her as much compassion and affection as Steven, he was the only one who cared for her and was willing to help her even if it meant having to deal with the Diamonds, he was her hero

Without realizing all those thoughts made her face turn red, his head was spinning, she felt a tickling sensation in her stomach and in his chest she felt that his heart was going to explode, why did she feel all that? Was Steven responsible for her body to experience all these strange sensations?

"I have to find out if in the Earth they has a concept for all this I feel" when Spinel realized she was about to arrive to Earth she became very nervous "Oh my stars, what am I supposed to do?" It was obvious that apart from Steven the other gems would be waiting for her "what if they still haven't forgiven me for what I did?" that question made her even more nervous and began to hyperventilate

"You have to calm down!" Spinel yelled at herself and slapped a few times to relax which worked a little. "Very well this is what you will do, you will arrive on Earth, greet everyone and thank them for having invited you. "After saying that she had already relaxed more and prepared for his arrival "You can do it"

When she felt that his feet were touching the Earth's portal, the first thing she heard was someone say, "It's here!" At that moment she knew that it was Steven and she could see how his silhouette was approaching the portal and that was when all her presentation fell apart

Being in front of his savior made all rational thinking fade away and act on instinct "Welcome to ..." She did not let the human end his sentence since in a jiffy she pounced on him to hug him buts he did with so much force that they finished a few meters away from the portal

"What is this beautiful feeling?" Spinel was feeling a warmth she had never felt, she had already hugged many people before but doing it with Steven felt very different, that simple feeling made her start to cry with joy and to tighten the hug

The three gems that were surrounding Steven and Spinel were speechless before such a scene, the gem that was thirsty for revenge, that had tried to destroy everything and that had formatted them was hugging Steven on the floor while crying "Thank you ... thank you" her words were barely understandable since in addition to speaking very low his broken voice for crying did not help at all, the human understood the situation and returned the hug causing the feeling of warmth in the pink gem to increase

"Welcome to Earth"

**And here ends chapter 3, I'm really enjoying writing this story and I hope you enjoy reading it. It will take me a bit with the next chapter since my deliveries are coming but as soon as I have free time I will follow it because we are just starting, we will be reading again**

**Richie3f out**


	4. Chapter 4: A new promise

**Chapter 4: A new promise**

After Spinel's touching arrival and his long hug with Steven, everyone went to the lobby of the house, the gem and the human were sitting in an armchair, Amethyst was in a separate chair, Garnet was standing leaning on one of the walls and Pearl was in the kitchen making tea so Spinel could relax

"Dude, it seems Steven was not exaggerating this time," Amethyst said with a surprised face when she saw how grateful Spinel was to be there, Pearl had finished preparing tea and went with Spinel to give it to her "Here you are but be careful because It's a little hot" "Thank you" the pink gem took the tea and stared at the cup "What is this?" "It's called tea and when you drink it helps you relax when you're tense or sad" "Thank you" She blow to the cup and took a small sip

"Are you feeling better yet?" Steven asked who looked like he was the most worried of all. "Yeah a little" Everyone was silent while Spinel had a little more tea, Pearl was the first to speak again. "Well ... Steven said that your situation on the Homeworld was not the best and that is why he invited you"

Spinel knew that she would be asked about her situation but that did not prevent her from feeling somewhat uncomfortable talking about it "It was something ... very difficult ... I felt like ... if I was her prisoner" her voice was beginning to break as tears formed in his eyes, upon realizing this Steven took his hand "Calm down, you don't have to tell them if you don't feel comfortable" the soft contact of the human's hand made the gem blush a little and she calmed down again

The gems realized that talking about the subject was something very delicate and with their eyes they agreed that they would not mention any of that again until Spinel decided "Well changing the subject I think the first thing we should decide is where are you going to stay" said Garnet while everyone realized they had never thought about that until that moment

"Crap I never thought about it" to have rushed to bring Spinel to Earth Steven never thought about the details of his plan as what would be the room where she would stay "I guess you can stay in my room" everyone reacted differently, Pearl made a surprised face, Amethyst put on a mischievous smile, Garnet was serious and Spinel blushed again "What?" asked the gem who was more confused than all together "Steven are you sure about that?" Pearl questioned the idea of the human as it seemed that he was rushing again

That made Spinel turn to see Pearl with a look of disgust, when Pearl turned to see her, she looked away immediately so that she didn't realize "I know it seems like something rushed but Spinel is my responsibility and I want to make sure she feels good to be here" "But…"

Before Pearl could say otherwise Garnet stopped her "If anyone knows how to make a person feel welcome and as if it were his own house is Steven, Spinel will stay where he says" Pearl was about to say something but saw that Amethyst was beckoning her to better keep quiet and heed her

"Well, it's decided, you'll stay in my room," It took more time to Steven to say that tha to Spinel to begin to celebrate "Yeah!" she shouted and immediately turned his legs into a spring and jumped all over the house as if she had won the lottery "I'll stay with Steven!" his rebounds were so strong that the whole house was shaking

"Garnet seriously I think this is a bad idea" Pearl was still worried that something could go wrong "Hahaha what are you talking about if she looks very happy and this is very funny" Amethyst was just laughing at how Spinel was reacting to the news and how several things had already fallen out of their places "Pearl looks at that gem and tell me if you think she is capable of doing something that would hurt Steven" they both turned to see the pink gem that had finally stopped bouncing and was in front of the human holding his hands and saying multiple times thanks

Pearl stopped for a moment to think if that gem really would be a danger to everyone, Steven and Spinel were jumping hand in hand while shouting together "Sleepover, sleepover!" she could not help but be moved by such a scene as they looked like two children "No" "What did you say?" Garnet made Pearl repeat her answer since nobody heard her "No, I don't think she is a threat" "I thought so"

The three of them watched the cute couple jump until Spinel stopped and asked Steven "What is a sleepover?"

(Overnight)

The gems had already gone to their rooms while Steven and Spinel were sitting on the human's bed watching an action movie surrounded by popcorn bowls and soda, the pink gem was totally focused on the film since she had never seen anything like it "What do you say this is called?" she asked without looking away from the screen while his pupils were star-shaped. "It's called Solitary Sword, it's one of my favorite movie sagas." "Are you telling me there's more?" "There are 9 other movies and each one better than the previous one" The gem stretched its neck to put its face in front of the human's "Tell me we will see them all" "I promise you" she put a big smile and turned her head to your place to continue watching the movie

After seeing 3 movies Steven was already getting sleepy and decided that it was bedtime "I wish I could stay up like gems but it's time to go to sleep" "What is sleep?" "Oh yeah you don't know what is that" the human began to undress to put on his pajamas and Spinel could not look away from that body that was beginning to mark his muscles, for her that was a spectacle worthy of the diamonds, when he finished putting on his pajamas she quickly looked away and her face was totally red

"You see, sleep is when someone rests to replenish their energies" Spinel only remained with a face of intrigue to have no idea what he was talking about "I think I better explain it to you tomorrow when I'm not tired" Steven lay in his bed and he covered himself with his sheets "you can do what you want until tomorrow" he turned off his lights and settled down to fall asleep immediately

Spinel stood there without knowing what to dos he went around in the room watching everything that was there until she heard a noise, it was Pearl that was entering the room "What are you doing here?" Pearl was scared before the question "Spinel, I completely forgot that you were here" it was obvious that she was very nervous since she couldn't think of an excuse and had no choice but to tell the truth "what happens is that I like to see Steven sleep"

Spinel only put on a face that she didn't understand what she was talking about, so Pearl began to slowly retreat "I think ... I better go" when she left the room, the pink gem approached Steven's bed and stared at him. "I don't understand how someone could enjoy seeing someone else doing that sleeping" before she could tell she couldn't look away

Several minutes went by like this until Spinel began to speak "Dear Steven ..." she said it while stroking the human's hair "you look so calm and handsome" her pupils had taken the form of hearts "From this moment I will not let anything nor ANYONE separates us " when she finished saying that he put a smile that would scare anyone

"I promise"

**Chapter 4 ends here, things are starting to get interesting and Spinel begins to reveal his true nature, and as I finished my exams, now I have more time to write.**

**Look forward to the next chapter and we'll be reading later**

**Richie3f out**


	5. Chapter 5: A new danger

**Chapter 5: A New Danger**

The sun was beginning to appear on the horizon, the shops of Beach City were opening to start a new day of sales, the amusement park games were going on and in the house of the Universe all this meant that the new life of a gem was about to begin.

Steven was getting the sun's rays on his face so he began to wake up little by little, when he began to open his eyes the first thing he saw was a silhouette in front of him "_What is that?_" when he saw better he realized that it was Spinel who was standing in front of the bed "AAAHHH!" the human was scared to see the gem standing so close to him, his scream made the gem also scream "AAAHHH! "they both screamed until the human fell out of bed.

"For my stars, are you all right?" Spinel worried that Steven fall on his back. "Don't worry, I'm fine, it was just a small blow to the head," he replied while rubbing the part where he had been hit. "I'm so sorry," she said while her cheeks turned red with shame "you don't have to apologize, it wasn't your intention"

Steven had already risen from the floor and began to stretch "But why were you in front of my bed?" Spinel did not want to tell him the truth but for some reason she was not able to lie to him "I looked at you while you were sleeping" for some reason the human was not surprised to hear that answer and although he already guessed why, he had to ask her to be sure "And can I know why you were doing it?" the gem only looked away as she was ashamed to answer "Because I liked seeing you sleep"

"Great first Pearl then Leon and now Spinel" Steven was not very happy that more and more people were watching him while he was sleeping "Is there a problem with that? Because if there is, I can stop doing it " the human was going to tell her not to do it again but he remembered that on Homeworld she was also restricted from doing the things she liked so he did not have the courage to deny it " There is no problem with that, just let me know the nights you will do it "

Steven turned to see the time and realized that it was already 10:00 "We better hurry up" he opened his drawer to get clean clothes and went to the bathroom "Why?" Spinel was following the human very near "If we want to tour all over the city, we have to leave as soon as possible to see everything" the gem had no idea what he was talking about "Tour the city?" She stretched her arm to give it the shape of a question mark "If you are going to live here the best thing is that you know the city and who better to guide you than Steven Universe himself" he said proudly while pointing himself with his thumb

"I like the idea" Spinel was very happy to hear that and began to applaud at Steven's idea "But first I have to prepare" they had already reached the bathroom, when he opened the door and prepared to enter he saw that the gem also was going to do it "I'm sorry Spinel but in this room I need privacy" he said as he stopped her from entering with his hands "Why can't I come in?" she was surprised that for the first time he wouldn't let her accompany him "Because in this room is where I make some human needs that you shouldn't see "

Spinel was left with a face that she didn't understand what he meant "I'll explain it later just wait for me outside until I finish, yes?" Although she still did not understand what he meant, she paid attention because he did not want to bother Steven "Okay" The human closed the door and she went to the couch to sit and wait for the human to leave the bathroom, while doing that the door of the house opened and Greg entered

Greg was surprised to see Spinel there since he didn't know anything about what was going on. "Uhm hello." He greeted in an uncomfortable way since she was the gem that almost destroyed Earth, she returned the greeting while she shrugged her shoulders without saying anything since she also felt uncomfortable in front of him "You're Spinel, right?" she replied shaking without saying nothing again "Sorry if I sound abrupt but what are you doing here?"

She wanted to answer him, but her shame didn't let her say a word and she just sat there looking at the floor "Steven is here?" Spinel just turned to look at the bathroom door to let Greg know that Steven was inside "I see, does it bother you if I sit down to wait for him?" the gem shook its head to the sides to indicate that there was no problem, he sat on the same couch as her only on the other side of this

The room had filled with an awkward silence and neither of them knew what to say, they didn't even turn around to see the other, it was until the bathroom door opened that silence was interrupted "Nothing like taking a shower in the morning" Steven was already wearing his clothes of the day and was ready to leave but when he turned to see the couch he realized that his dad was there with Spinel and that neither of them were having a good time

"Hi dad, I see you already met Spinel" Steven tried to save the situation but it was obvious that he did not succeed since nobody said anything "I think it would be better if I tell you what is happening" the human sat between Greg and Spinel "Is it okay if I tell him everything?" It was obvious that he didn't want to tell his dad anything without the gem's consent as it was a delicate matter, she just nodded and continued to tell the story.

Greg's face became sad as he listened to the story while Spinel had a few tears "Man that is hard, nobody deserves that" Steven gave a handkerchief to Spinel so she could dry her tears "After hearing that I have no problem with you staying" he was addressing her that while she dried her tears and she finally replied with words" Thank you"

"And tell me, what do you have planned for today?" Greg was curious what they would do. "I plan to take her to the city" Steven said as he took Spinel by the shoulder causing her to blush a little. "Well in that case. have fun" the human stood up and turned his gaze to the gem "Come on Spinel we have a lot to do"

She nodded and stood up to follow him but first turned to see Greg "See you later" Spinel said that shyly to turn around immediately and run away from there following Steven, Greg stared at the door for a few moments " It's pretty cute" he said as he lay on the couch, not realizing Pearl was leaning on one of the walls "At least when she doesn't try to destroy us all"

"Pearl?!" Greg was surprised to see her there as he never heard her arrive "You almost killed me from fright. How long have you been there?" He was clutching his chest as he really got scared of Pearl "Enough" she pulled away from the wall and approached the window to see how Steven and Spinel were walking along the beach while he held her hand to guide her

"Is everything alright?" Greg was a little worried because he didn't remember the last time he saw Pearl so serious "Aren't you worried about Steven's decisions about Spinel?" the whole situation about that gem bothered her "I must admit that inviting her to live out of nowhere is a bit worrying but after hearing the way she lived I understand why Steven did it"

"I guess you're right" Pearl felt a little defeated since she was the only one who was worrying about all that, she put her hand on the window and kept watching the couple who was happy, because she had a better view that the other gems she could see well what they were doing, it looked like they were laughing and having fun without any kind of worry, but in a fraction of a second when Spinel turned to Steven his pupils took the shape of a heart

This made Pearl not only worry but also be scared since the transformation of the pupils was a unique feature of Spinel and she knew perfectly what it meant to have that shape, she covered her mouth with her own hand to avoid screaming since she felt that she would do it at any moment, this made Greg worry

"Wow Pearl, are you alright?" She had forgotten that Greg was still in the room, so she quickly composed herself to avoid worrying him more "I'm fine it's just ... I was absorbed in my thoughts" he stared at her for a few seconds thinking about If what she told him was the truth "Okay" for Pearl's good luck he was easy to fool "Well if you need me I'll be in the car wash" he stood up and headed for the door to get out of the house

"Okay" she just said goodbye and saw Spinel again in the distance, but her pupils already had their normal form, even so this did not make Pearl relax since now she wondered if what she had seen was real or not "I hope I am wrong" she turned away from the window to return to her temple room without knowing that at that moment the gem's pupils returned to take the form of heart but this time her pupils were no longer pink, now they had taken a very intense red tone that if Pearl had seen it, she would know that that only meant one thing

DANGER


	6. Chapter 6: A fun day

**Chapter 6: A fun day**

Spinel and Steven were walking along the lively streets of Beach City "And tell me what is the first thing we will do?" the gem asked without taking their eyes off all the locals in front of her "Well the first thing we will do is go to The Big Donut since it is the best food to start the day" said the human with great enthusiasm as they approached the place.

Spinel was impressed to see the giant donut that was in front of her "Are we going to eat that?" she asked as she pointed to the ornament of the store "Not that donut is fake, the real ones are inside" the gem felt a little disappointed since she really wanted to try the giant brown circle.

They both entered the store and Spinel remained with his mouth open when she saw so many donuts of different colors "It's amazing" she slowly walked around the place wondering what flavor each would have until she reached the counter "Welcome to The Big Donut What do you like to have?" Dewey received the gem as if it were a client since the gems were now part of everyone's daily life in Beach City, the young human approached the counter "Hello young Universe, she comes with you?"

"Yes, she's Spinel," he said as he put his hand on the gem's shoulder, making her blush a little. "Do you make me familiar, have I seen you before?" Dewey knew he recognized the gem but didn't remember where "Surely you saw me a few months ago when I almost destroyed the Earth with a poison injector, but do not worry this time I come in peace" the gem said it as if it was an achievement worth noting while both humans had a face of nonconformity "Well then ... thanks for not destroying us ... I guess"

"What if we left all that in the past and ask for something?" Steven acted quickly to try to improve the environment. "Very well, I suppose you would like a chocolate donut as usual and what would you like?" Dewey turned to see to Spinel who clearly looked like she didn't know what to ask for "Can I ask for anything?" she turned to see Steven "Of course" her eyes widened and in a jiffy she grabbed a bag and began to put all the donuts she had in front of her "Then I'll take one of these and one of this color and two of this ... better three"

The humans just looked astonished as the bag was filled to the point of almost breaking "Do you have enough money to pay for all that?" Dewey did not look so worried because all that was profit for the store "I think I'll have to open an account" said Steven while looking worriedly at his wallet, none realized that Spinel had grabbed a luminous donut larger than the others meaning it was a store ornament "Wait, you can't eat..." * chomp *

Dewey tried to stop her but it was too late since she had taken a big bite, while she chewed the piece it was heard as the metal pieces broke inside her mouth, she raised her hand and made the sign of Ok as she winked, both humans were surprised at what they had just seen "I'm going to have to charge you that" Dewey said as he wrote it down in a notebook

Since they had left the store Spinel was eating the donuts in a single bite. "I must admit that these round things are very delicious and taste better than the shiny one I ate inside" she took out the last one and ate it before making a ball with the bag and throw it to the street "I'm glad you liked it although I will have to pay for that ornament the rest of the year" the gem saw that Steven was slightly worried and knew that it was her fault

"Oh no, I caused you problems, right? it's the only thing to do" Spinel was on the verge of tears and Steven had to think of something quick to cheer her up "Hey, how about we go to the amusement park?" his idea worked as he completely grabbed the gem's attention quickly forgetting the donut business "What is an amusement park?" she had no idea what was he talking "It's a place full of games where people go to have fun and win many prizes and where they sell a lot of delicious food"

Spinel stopped dead when he heard that "Are you alright?" Steven worried that she remained completely still "Are you telling me there is a place where people have fun with nothing but games and food?" she sounded quite serious and even almost angry "Yes?" the human was a little worried because he had never seen Spinel like that

"And why didn't you mention it before?!" Spinel's serious face quickly changed to one of happiness since knowing that such a place exists on Earth, she took Steven's hand and started running at such a speed that he couldn't keep up and was being dragged "Wait, I haven't even told you where it is!" she stopped giving Steven time to recover. "You're right, where is it?" the human raised his trembling arm to point to where the amusement park was "Over there" just finished saying where the place was the gem ran again at full speed dragging him again

It only took them a few seconds to arrive, Spinel released Steven's hand causing him to fall to the ground of how agitated he was to have been pulled with such force, the pupils of the gem changed to stars when she saw the bright Funland sign in front of her and when she looked down she saw all the things that were in that place, from the little roller coaster to the games

For Spinel that was like paradise when she saw so many games that were at her disposal and she was so hypnotized with the image of the place that she even began to drool a little, when Steven could stand up and see Spinel he felt a little tenderness since it seemed that she was seeing the best thing that exists in the universe "Well, what do you think?"

"All my existence I dreamed of such a place and now I have it in front of me" Spinel did not know where to look since everything caught her attention and Steven realized "What do you think if we first go to the games to try to win some prizes?" the response he received was a nod of her head, they went to the first place that was to burst balloons with darts and Mr. Smiley was attending it

"Hello Steven, it's good to see you around here" Mr. Smiley greeted Steven with a fist bump "Hello Mr. Smiley it's good to see you too" Mr. Smiley turned to see Spinel who said nothing "I see you brought a new gem and pretty one if I can add" she couldn't help but blush a little at the comment "Is she your girlfriend?" he said in a rogue tone

Steven did not expect that question, so he became quite nervous and blushed a lot "What? no she is not my girlfriend… she is a gem… I mean she is only a friend" as Spinel did not know anything about the relationships in Earth, she did not understand why he had become so nervous and Mr. Smiley just laughed at his reaction "Hahaha down Steven I'm just bothering you, anyway, do you want to play a round of darts?" Steven did not find it very funny and had already calmed down a little "Yes please" he took a bill from his wallet and gave it to Mr. Smiley who put some darts on the table "Good luck"

Steven grabbed one of the darts and gave it to Spinel "Here you go" she took it and began to observe it from different angles "What am I supposed to do with this?" She had no idea how it was played "You just have to throw them and burst the balloons" he pointed to the balloons "And if you win you can take one of these awards" the gem turned to see the stuffed animals that had hung and on the shelves" You mean I just have to burst those balloons to win?" he just nodded " this will be simple"

Spinel took all the darts with one hand and with the other began to throw them quickly, one by one the balloons were bursting until she had no more darts in the hands "Done" Steven and Mr. Smiley remained with their mouths open seeing the speed with which she won the game "What?" she wondered why they saw her that way "It's just that you're very good at this" Steven could not take out his surprise face no matter how hard he tried "Please this is something I know how to do from the day I was created" she turned to see the prizes and stared at a giant bear "Now game lord I'll take that brown thing if it's not too much trouble"

Mr. Smiley came out of his trance "Yes of course" he took his boathook and lowered the bear to give it to Spinel "Here you go" the moment she took it she hugged him very strongly "For my stars it's so soft" she had never felt anything like that so she did not want to let go "What do you think if we go to the next game?" she made a surprised face to hear him say that "You mean there are more games with more prizes?" he just nodded and her face filled with happiness

To all the games they went Spinel won very easily which made question Mr. Smiley if he should let her continue playing since it was not convenient for him to win by paying only once, when they had already won in all the games they went to the attractions "Well, since I didn't expect us to play in all the games, we only have time to get on one attraction, so which one do you choose?"

Spinel had two options in front of her, the little roller coaster or the wheel of fortune "Let's go to the giant round thing" because its size was bigger it called more her attention, both went to the wheel where Mr. Smiley was attending to "Before you go up I must ask you to leave all your prizes here since they will not fit in the cabin" the gem was not sure to leave her stuffed animals alone "Do not worry Mr. Smiley will take care of them" she trusted him and left all his stuffed animals on the floor "Very well but if something happens to my things you will regret it" Mr. Smiley laughed but when he saw the face of the gem he knew she was serious

"Don't worry, I will take good care of them for you" Spinel left all her stuffed animals next to the controls of the game and together with Steven entered the cabin and the wheel began to spin "And what is the point of this game?" the gem thought it would be more fun since it was a bigger attraction than the others "Just wait for us to reach the top" both remained silent until their cabin reached the top and that was when the wheel stopped "Why did we stop? "

"To be able to admire the city," Steven said as he pointed out the cabin "The what?" Spinel followed the human's hand and was amazed at the sight, she could see all of the Beach City from there and even saw a small strange city "What is that place?" she said while pointing to the mysterious place "That is the Little Homeworld, that's where live all the gems we cured a few years ago and stayed on Earth" the gem was surprised to know that such a place existed on Earth "Can we go?"

"Of course we can but it will be another day because we still have one last place to visit" when he said that the wheel began to move meaning that his turn was over, when they got out of their cabin Spinel inspected every detail of his stuffed animals to make sure nothing happened to them "Very good human you kept your word so I won't do anything to you" he took all his prizes and in some magical way she put them all in his pocket "Wait, could you do that all this time?" the human questioned seeing such a scene "Yes," Spinel said with total innocence. "And why didn't you do it before?" Steven asked. "I forgot."

They had already left the park and Steven was covering the eyes of Spinel while leading her to the last visit of the day "Where are you taking me?" asked the gem with great curiosity "You will see it" it was several minutes like that but it is not like the gem would dislike having the human's hands on her, a few minutes passed until they finally stopped "Well are you ready?" the human was very enthusiastic "Yes"

Steven removed his hands and Spinel could see the big scene in front of his eyes, they were on the hill of the lighthouse and in front of them was the beautiful sunset scene "Wow" the gem was speechless before such a scene "What do you think?" the human was anxious to know what he thought" It is the most beautiful thing I've seen in my entire existence, we have no such things on Homeworld" it was such a show that even a little tear came out

"I knew you would like it" they both sat on the grass to continue admiring the sunset, when Steven turned to see Spinel he was amazed by what he saw, she was being illuminated by the rays and seemed to have an aura of light coming out of her, he was totally hypnotized by such a scene and could not help but blush "_I haven't realized how beautiful she is_" she turned to see him and that was when he finally reacted and turned to see the sunset again

That's how they finished the day, watching the sunset together

**Hello everyone, I regret so much time without uploading anything but the school became very hard and I did not find the time to write but since I am finally on vacation I will go back to upload more often, little by little something begins to flourish between them but there will always be something that will get in the way. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and we'll be reading later**

**Richie3f out**


	7. Chapter 7: Two problems, the same heroe

**Chapter 7: Two problems, the same hero **

Spinel was on the same hill with Steven watching the sunset while her hand was on top of his hand, grabbing her lightly, for her it was a very relaxing moment that she never wanted to end "I love being here alone with you " it was a beautiful moment that nothing could ruin, or so she thought.

"What are you talking about?" the question took Spinel by surprise as she never expected the human to answer that, Steven moved his hand away from hers and that was all he had to do to make her feel stabbed inside her "Do you really think I do this for pleasure? the only reason I am helping you is because you gave me pity" she felt as if hundreds of knives were going through her chest. Was it possible that such simple words could cause so much pain inside her?

Steven stood up and began to get away from Spinel "No ... don't leave me" she tried to stand up to follow him but for some reason her legs didn't work and she fell to the floor, she tried to crawl to reach him but his walk was more fast and little by little he moved further away until she could no longer see him "Steveeeen! Steveeeen!" she screamed his name with all her might but there was no answer, the only sound that was apart from her screams was that of the ocean "Don't leave me" her tears began to run down her face until they touched the grass beneath her.

What had she done wrong? Why did the only person who was good with her abandon her? Was she destined to always be abandoned by all those around her? "Please ... come back" her words were barely understandable due to her broken voice while the sunset had disappeared and had been replaced by a night so dark that not even the stars were visible, she didn't know what else to do but put herself in a fetal position and wait for something to happen "What should I do?"

At that moment some footsteps could be heard in the distance and that caught Spinel's attention, she sat down and turned to see where the footsteps came from but the only thing she could observe was the total darkness that surrounded her "Are you seriously asking what you should do?" a mysterious voice rang out in the distance, it seemed to be from a woman or rather a child? she turned to look everywhere to find the source without success "Who is there?" her sadness had been replaced by fear, fear of not knowing who was talking or from where it was coming.

Spinel finally managed to stand up and started running to try to get out of that horrible place without light, she didn't know where she was going or if there was a way out but all she wanted to do was try to run away from that mysterious voice. "Go ahead, run away and leave your happiness behind" the gem stopped dead when she heard that, she knew that this time the voice came from behind her and that's why she didn't want to turn around but that didn't stop her from wanting to know what she meant

"What do you mean by leaving my happiness behind?" Spinel's legs were shaking with fear that she could feel that at any moment they would stop serving again and she would fall to the ground "You know exactly what I mean" this time the source of the voice came exactly behind her, whoever was the owner of that voice was there, after a few seconds the gem gathered the necessary forces to turn around but just when she was going to face the mysterious being a strange alarm started ringing.

It was so powerful that it was hurting Spinel, she put his hands over his ears to try to silence that noise and got down on his knees since the pain was too much.

At that moment Spinel opened his eyes and got up quickly from his bed, she was panting very hard while she was full of sweat "_Was it just a dream?_" she turned around to see her surroundings and saw that she was in Steven's room and that the painful noise came from a strange device that was next to the human's bed although it no longer sounded as loud as before, at that moment she remembered what had happened the day before.

(Flashback)

When the sun finished setting, they were both extremely tired and decided to go to the house, although they planned to continue with their Marathon of Lonely Sword they decided to leave it for another day, Steven helped Spinel prepare an extra bed so she could sleep because in all its years of existence it was the first time that she genuinely felt tired, when they finished she lay down and in a matter of seconds she fell asleep completely, the human was so exhausted that he did not even take off his clothes and simply fell down in his bed.

(End off flashback)

Spinel had never felt so relieved in her life, those hurtful words that hurt more than any weapon had only been a product of her mind, she lay back on her bed to relax but a scream made her sit down again.

"It can't be I'm late!" the shout came from Steven who was sitting in his bed looking with great anguish at his alarm clock indicating that it was already 11:00, Spinel had never seen him like that and her curiosity was too great " What's going on?" he got up from her bed and approached the worried human who didn't look away from his clock "I had plans for today and it's already late"

Steven left his alarm clock on his bed and quickly grabbed clean clothes from his drawer and ran to the bathroom to shower as quickly as possible leaving a very confused Spinel in the room, not knowing what was happening she followed him and stood up in front of the bathroom to wait for the human to get out.

After 15 minutes Steven came out of the bathroom so fast that that he didn't saw that Spinel was in front of him, fortunately the human managed to stop before hitting her what was very rare because he was generally very careful "What do you mean you already have plans?" the gem could not help feeling a strange and new sensation inside her "You see before inviting you to Earth I had already made plans for today so I will not be able to accompany you" he hurried to the door to not waste more time.

"And what am I supposed to do?" Spinel didn't have the slightest idea of what to do since the time she had been on Earth had only been with Steven "You can do whatever you want, you're free to go anywhere" the human turned to look at his wrist watch and was even more distressed "I'll be back until night, take care"

Steven closed the door behind him leaving a very confused Spinel alone, with each passing second, she began to feel fear, her legs and hands were shaking, her breathing began to agitate, and her eyes were getting watery. Being alone there without Steven made her remember that time she spent in the garden "Calm down… calm down…" she was repeating those words in the hope of being able to calm down but it was not working, her legs finally gave up and she knelt while avoiding falling completely using his arms as a support "He will come back ... he will not abandon me ... he is not like her"

Her tears were falling on the floor, her fear was getting bigger and bigger with no sign of stopping until the portal behind her activated, she turned to see it without knowing who came from until the light disappeared letting see that it was Lapis Lazuli "Hi Steven, I need you to help me with something!" when she left the portal she turned around until she met the trembling Spinel on the floor who was looking at her with tears in her eyes "Hey are you alright?"

Spinel could not avoid crawling to where Lapis was and with all her strength she hugged her legs, this surprised Lapis because she had no idea of what was happening or why she hugged her "I don't want to be alone" the pink gem said with a voice barely understandable, despite not knowing what was happening Lapis could not help feeling sorry for her and with one of his hands began to caress Spinel's hair "Don't worry, you're not alone anymore"

It took several minutes for Spinel to finally calm down a bit "What do you think if we sit down and you tell me what happened?" Spinel turned up to see Lapis better and saw that she had a small smile which helped calm her a little more "Okay" they both went to one of the couches and sat together while Spinel hugged Lapis arm "Now why don't you tell me everything from the beginning?"

The two gems sat there for several minutes while Lapis listened attentively to Spinel's heartbreaking story and why she felt that way as soon as Steven left, when she finished telling her everything Spinel was crying again but not as much as when Lapis arrived "You had a difficult life"

Lapis grabbed a box of tissues that was nearby and offered it to Spinel so she could wipe her tears "Thank you" while she dried her tears Lapis tried to think of a way to make her feel better because if something had been infected in her time living on Earth was Steven's compassion "You know I suppose your past is similar to mine" Spinel turned to see Lapis with great curiosity, was it possible that someone else was abandoned by Pink with the promise to return? "What do you mean?" Lapis plan was working because Spinel stopped crying

"You see many years ago I was also locked in a place without the possibility of escaping because of Pink Diamond, well, she was not directly to blame but it was the war that she caused that had me to be locked in a mirror for thousands of years" Lapis expression became a bit sad as she remembered those moments of his past "I spent so much time locked up that I had lost all hope of being able to leave" maybe it was because of Spinel's story but Lapis was telling her everything." You mean that Pink Diamond was also to blame for your suffering?" Lapis past had completely stung Spinel's curiosity "I suppose so"

Although it wasn't supposed to have that effect, her story made Spinel happy because it meant that she was not the only one who suffered emotional trauma because of Pink "And how did you manage to escape from that mirror?" Lapis turned to see Spinel who had a very curious face that she had never seen in anyone else and for some reason made her sadness go away "Steven arrived, he was the only one who really cared for me and freed me from that mirror, he also helped me to have a new life here on Earth "a smile had drawn on Lapis face as she remembered how Steven helped her through her most difficult moments.

For some strange reason, Spinel felt that strange sensation inside her again. Why was it always when she imagined Steven with someone else? "I guess that makes us damsels in danger and Steven a knight who rescues us" Lapis interrupted Spinel's thoughts with that phrase, a few seconds passed and both laughed a little to that image "I guess you're right" Spinel has completely forgotten about that feeling and the panic attack she had a while ago "Thank you for this talk, it helped me a lot to calm down" Lapis felt victorious that her plan had been a success.

Both were silent without knowing what to say until Lapis had another idea "You know something, today I have to make a very important purchase and I came to ask for Steven's help with that, but since he is not here I want to know if you would like to accompany me" Spinel was surprised that Lapis asked to accompany her "Of course, I would love to go with you" she do not hesitate for a second to give her answer because she really wanted to accompany her do to whatever it was, but on the other hand she didn't want to be alone again.

"Then let's go" Lapis stood up and went to the portal followed by Spinel who followed her closely, once upon the portal Spinel wondered about their destiny "And where are we going?"

"To Little Homeworld" after saying that the portal was activated making both gems disappear

**Well Spinel is starting to enlarge her circle of friends, but something is going on inside her. What could be happening? I hope you enjoyed the chapter and we'll be reading for the next one.**

**Richie3f out**


	8. Chapter 8: A new toy

******Chapter 8: A new toy**

It only took a few seconds for the two gems to reach the Little Homeworld, Spinel was totally surprised at what surrounded her, it was a small city inhabited entirely by gems of different sizes and colors, that was something new for her because on the Homeworld everything was divided into districts where only one type of gem inhabited them.

Everywhere she turned she could see happy gems, gems that really enjoyed doing their job, a few fusions of different gems that were no longer penalized but were still seen as taboo on the Homeworld, it was the perfect place to live as they wanted with whom they wanted, Lapis turned to see Spinel who no longer knew where to look.

"Well, what do you think?" Lapis was eager to know what Spinel thought of that place since in the end it was where she lived. "It's an incredible place, I don't remember the last time I saw so many happy gems" Lapis felt happy that Spinel talked about her home like that "I'm glad you like it, now we're going to do what we came for" Lapis got out of the portal and told Spinel to follow her.

While they were walking through the streets of the Little Homeworld, Spinel turned around looking at the different stores from a bakery to a clothing store, when they stopped Spinel turned to see the sign of the place "Bismuth Jewelry" she read the sign aloud without realizing it since is something that she has always done "What is a jewelry?" Although all the stores caught her attention, she had no idea what it was sold "Jewelry are small accessories usually made of gold and silver that people use because they are beautiful"

Lapis tried his best to explain to Spinel what this was all about, but Spinel had a face that she hadn't understood very well. "What do you think if we better go in and show you?" Lapis opened the jewelry door and indicated to Spinel that she passed first, she listened and entered and the first thing she saw was a gold necklace that was on display inside a glass cube, her pupils became stars and in a jiffy she ran to where the necklace was to see it more closely "It's beautiful"

"I'm glad you like it, it's the last thing I did" Spinel's attention turned to the voice that spoke to her "Hello little girl, I'm Bismuth and this is my jewelry" Spinel was surprised by its size, she had never seen a Bismuth so close "Hello ... I am Spinel" she was nervous because she was still a little scared to meet new people "Isn't it you who almost destroyed the Earth with that injector?" Bismuth became familiar with the appearance and her name "I ... I ... yes" Spinel got more nervous and Bismuth worried about that.

"Don't worry I'm not upset or anything like that" Bismuth tried to relax Spinel "Did you do that?" she pointed her hand shaking a little to the collar "Yes, in fact I did everything you see here" Bismuth stretched his arms to refer to all the jewels that were in the place feeling proud of her work "That's amazing, I knew the Bismuths were good building but you're amazing" Bismuth blushed slightly at Spinel's compliments.

"I see you already met Bismuth" Lapis approached where both gems were standing next to Spinel "So you are the one who brought the little girl" Bismuth was surprised to see Lapis with someone who was not from her circle of friends "Yes, she moved here to Earth and I brought her to see the Little Homeworld because of certain circumstances that happened "Lapis did not want to talk about the conversation they had a while ago because she felt it was something very personal "It is always good to see new faces around here so let me welcome you to Earth" Bismuth extended her hand to Spinel who hesitated for a few seconds until she also extended his hand so they could shake hands although for his bad luck Bismuth shook it very hard leaving Spinel a little dizzy.

"Sorry for interrupting the welcome but do you have what I ordered?" Lapis addressed Bismuth, releasing Spinel who could barely stand up because of the shake "Of course, let me go to the back for that." Bismuth retired leaving Lapis and Spinel alone while the pink gem recovered from the shake "What did you ordered?" once again Spinel's curiosity was activated because she wanted to know what was the mysterious commission "You'll see" it only made Spinel want to know more about what it was.

After a few minutes Bismuth returned but her hands were empty "I'm sorry Lapis it seems I forgot it in my old forge" Lapis was a little sad to hear what Bismuth said "But don't worry I can go quickly to pick it up, it won't be more than 30 minutes" Lapis was encouraged that Bismuth could not take so long to go and return from her forge "Okay, I guess while you go I can go for the other assignment I made" for some reason Lapis blushed when she said that and for a moment she put a mischievous look.

Bismuth was going to leave the jewelry store but turned to see Spinel who had remained silent and very still "Would you like to accompany me to my forge?" After saying that the pupils of Spinel became stars "Yes!" she did not hesitate for a second to give her answer because she wanted to visit the place, if in that store she had many creations obviously in her forge she had the double "It does not bother you if I take her, right?" Bismuth turned to see Lapis because she was going to take her partner "There is no problem" in fact Lapis was a little relieved because her next visit needed a little more privacy "We will return quickly I promise" Bismuth left the jewelry store followed by Spinel.

After traveling all the way from the portal, the gems finally reached the entrance of the forge "Couldn't you put this place closer to the portal?" Spinel was not tired but the route they had to do was long "You would be surprised how many times they told me that" Bismuth lit her gem so she could open the entrance, once all the doors opened Spinel could see the splendor of Bismuth's forge. Weapons, tools, molds, the place was full of all that and Spinel's curiosity was activated to the maximum to see all that, this time her pupils not only became stars but they were also rotating to see so many things and Bismuth realized that having a little laugh "You can touch everything you want" Spinel was surprised to hear Bismuth "Really?" she wanted to make sure she had heard correctly "Of course, just be careful"

Spinel could not believe it, in the past they did not let her touch anything and made her sit still in a corner for fear that she would break something but for the first time they gave her permission to touch everything, she did not waste a second and immediately got into the forge, Bismuth could not help feeling some tenderness for the little pink gem who was already going for the third time she almost cut herself "_She's cute when she's not try to destroy us_"

Bismuth went to the forge to start looking for Lapis's order "_Now where did I let that_" while she searched Spinel kept sniffing around everything she found until she came across a strange device that caught her attention more than anything else, she took it and began to inspect it trying to find out what it was without any success, that is when she turned to see Bismuth "Hey Bismuth what is this?" the gem lifted the device so she could see it better.

Bismuth turned to where Spinel was and was surprised to see what she had in her hand "Wow I thought there was none left" she approached where Spinel was and took the device to inspect it better "This small thing is the greatest creation I made in all my existence" Bismuth's voice filled with pride as she spoke "Why?" Spinel wanted to know how something like that was so important "Because this could have changed the history of gems as we know it, this is something that would have turned the balance of war in our favor and what I consider my most lethal and therefore most important creation" Bismuth's voice was now a combination of pride and nostalgia "And what is his name?" Bismuth had caught the attention Spinel completely "I call this little baby ...

Breaking point"

"I still don't know what it does but the name is incredible" Spinel was amazed at such a creation of Bismuth "Thank you very much, even if you don't believe it, it took me longer to think about the name than making it" Bismuth looked at the Breaking Point as if it were her son and very rightly, because she felt proud of having made such a lethal weapon "and what does it do?" if the name was so great then what it did must be 100 times better "This little thing is capable of destroying any gem with a single blow, and I do not mean the physical form but the gem herself. All you have to do is aim at the gem, pull the inner trigger to load and boom"

Had she heard correctly? Could that thing destroy any gem? "Seriously? Even the diamonds?" The knowledge of the power of that weapon made Spinel even more curious about her "Well I could never test it but in theory yes, although it would require more blows" Bismuth gradually changed her face of joy to one of sadness knowing the fate of her baby "But unfortunately it must be destroyed"

Bismuth approached a lever and opened a small lava pit in the center of the room where she intended to throw her creation "Why are you going to destroy such a wonderful creation?!" Spinel could not believe that Bismuth intended to throw it into the lava "Many years ago this caused me problems with Rose and Steven, and recently he told me that it was best to destroy them so that it would not cause another conflict" Why in his right mind Steven would make her destroy a technological marvel like that? It was the first time she had questioned Steven's decision.

Bismuth was about to throw it away, but she saw that Spinel was very sad that the Breaking Point was going to be destroyed "Would you like to do the honors?" Bismuth handed Spinel the weapon so that it was she who threw it "Really?" she didn't was sure to take it "You're the only one who really appreciated what I did and I want you to do it" Spinel felt flattered to receive that honor, with some shyness she took the Breaking Point with both hands.

She could not help but get a tear when she imagined what she should do "Take the time you need, I will keep looking for Lapis's order" Bismuth walked away and continued to look for what she needed, Spinel held the Breaking Point in front of her and continued to say a few words "I only met you for a few minutes and yet you are one of the greatest creations in the history of gems, and it is an honor to be me who dismisses you from this world. I am sure you would have done great things, but destiny had planned something different for you, I hope that wherever you go you will find a better future" Bismuth could not help but cry a little at the beautiful words Spinel dedicated to her creation.

Spinel was about to release the Breaking Point when for some reason she turned to see Bismuth, she was turning her back looking for Lapis's order, Spinel stood still for a few seconds until she turned to see the floor and saw that there was a piece metal about the same size as the Breaking Point, instinctively she grabbed the piece and held it in front of her "_I guess there will be no problem if she thinks I destroyed it_"

She made sure Bismuth kept turning her back at her and quickly put the Breaking Point in her pocket and continued with the destruction "Goodbye Masterpiece" she threw the piece of metal into the lava and put her hand on his forehead to honor him while she pretended having a sad face "It's done" at that moment Bismuth approached the pink gem "I know it was difficult for you but if you like one day we can create something together" Spinel turned to see Bismuth and gave her a smile "I would like that, Did you find what you were looking for?"

Bismuth raised his triumphant hand while holding two small boxes "Here I have it, we can leave whenever you like" Spinel took one last look at the forge "We can leave" both went out and Bismuth closed the entrance to the forge to go to the portal, once they arrived both got on the portal "Thank you for joining me" Spinel put her hand over his pocket "_No, thanks to you_" a smile formed on her face and her pupils took the shape of an upside down heart.

The portal was activated, and both disappeared in its light returning to the Little Homeworld

**What will Spinel do now that he has the Break Point in his hands? In the next chapter things will get interesting, look forward to it. **

**Richie3f out**


	9. Chapter 9: Mixed feelings

**Chapter 9: Mixed feelings**

Spinel and Bismuth had already returned to the Little Homeworld and were heading to the jewelry store where Lapis was waiting next to the entrance, she was carrying a bag in her left hand implying that she had already gone for his other purchase "It didn't take long" Lapis was happy and surprised to see that they came back quickly "I told you it wouldn't be more than 30 minutes, let's go inside to give you that"

Bismuth entered the store followed by Lapis and Spinel "And what did you think of Bismuth's forge?" Lapis was curious to know how Spinel passed it "It was amazing, everything was full of things I had never seen and wanted to touch everything" Spinel's voice was full of joy as if her panic attack of a while ago had never happened "You should had seen her, she looked like a kid in a candy store" Bismuth could not help saying that comment because she really enjoys showing her forge.

Bismuth stood behind the counter and placed the small boxes there "Here they are Lapis, safe and sound" Lapis and Spinel approached the counter and admired the boxes for a few seconds until Spinel's curiosity was activated "And what are they?" Lapis made a small smile and his eyes seemed to dampen a little "It's something very special" Lapis opened both boxes with her free hand, showing what was inside.

They were two gold rings, and each had a diamond on top, the one on the right was a blue diamond with a triangular shape and the one on the left was a green diamond shaped like a tear, Lapis left his bag on the floor and took a ring with each hand to see them up close.

Lapis could not prevent a few tears from escaping "They are perfect" she put the rings back in their respective boxes and closed them very carefully to avoid any kind of damage "Bismuth this is your best job so far" Lapis kept crying a little and Bismuth gave her some handkerchiefs that she had nearby to dry her tears "I'm glad you liked them, I worked very hard to make them as you wanted" in the middle of that emotional scene was a confused Spinel who didn't know he was going.

"Excuse me, what did I miss?" Lapis and Bismuth had forgotten for a moment that Spinel was with them "It's a bit of long story, I'll explain everything to you when we return to Steven's house" Bismuth took both boxes and put them in a small bag "Here you have Lapis and take good care of them" Lapis took the bag and held it as if her life depended on it "I'll take care of them with my life"

Lapis took his other bag and continued to withdraw from the store along with Spinel while Bismuth said goodbye to direct to another customer who had arrived, both gems went to the center portal and in a jiffy they returned to Steven's house, once there Lapis left his big bag on the kitchen table and the two gems went to the couch to sit "So what are those things you bought?"

Spinel was dying to know what was those things they went for to Bismuth's forge, Lapis took out the boxes from the bag and opened them so that they could both see the rings "These are called rings and they are ornaments that are used on the fingers" with every second that she watched them they got nicer and Spinel reached out to take them but she stopped "Can I?" she could assume that they were very important to Lapis because of the reaction she had when picking them up and she thought she should ask permission "Sure just be careful"

Spinel took them delicately and watched them in detail until she discovered that there was an inscription inside "Together forever, what does that mean?" Lapis blushed a little at the question "It's something I asked Bismuth to write on them, after all, those are wedding rings" Lapis put a very cut smile "Wedding?" Spinel had no idea what Lapis was talking about.

"That's right, I'm going to ask Peridot to marry me" Lapis took the rings and saw them with a great sparkle in her eyes "The diamonds they have represent me and her, the one that has its shape with my color is for her and the one that has my shape with her color is for me, so it will be as if we were always together "once again Lapis was getting a few tears" It's very nice what you´re telling me but the problem is that I don't know what is marriage"

For a moment there was silence until Lapis laughed a little "Hahaha I forgot, you still do not know anything about it" there were many things on Earth that Spinel still did not know, including human relationships, Lapis put the rings in their boxes and leaved them on the couch "Tell me how much do you know about Earth's relationships?" if Lapis was going to explain all that she should have a starting point "Well I know a little about what the family is" fortunately for Lapis that took a lot of work off her shoulders "You'll see apart from the family there are other links that humans form, the first one you know it very well and it's the friendship that is what you have with Steven or with me" at that time Spinel was very happy inside knowing that Lapis already considered her as a friend.

"What follows is the courtship and in the end the marriage" Spinel was surprised that there was something even more important than friendship "Courtship is when two people who like each other declare their feelings to one another and implicitly agree that everything what it has to do with special interactions can only be done between them, such as going on dates, sleeping together, kissing and other things" Lapis was trying her best to explain to Spinel since it wasn´t something simple to put into words "Then the courtship it is an exclusive interaction of two individuals with special feelings" Lapis was surprised that despite her vague explanation Spinel managed to understand her… at least mostly.

"Wow, you impress me, you got it pretty well, now what follows from that is marriage" Lapis's voice sounded more enthusiastic now that she was going to talk about it "Marriage is the most special thing that exists because it is something that only two people that really love each other can do, it is a very special bond that shows that nothing and nobody can destroy what those people feel and the way to show that someone is married is wearing rings like the ones I ordered" Spinel liked how it sounded that thing of marriage but she still had one last doubt.

"One more question, what is love?" Lapis made a surprised face when she heard that question "You really don't know what it is? Well, it is simply the most wonderful feeling that exists, it is something that you can only feel with one person and that if they correspond to you it is really beautiful" it seemed that Spinel had activated a switch in Lapis since she looked happier than ever talking about that "And is there any way to know if I'm in love?" Lapis turned to see Spinel with great curiosity "Why do you ask?" Lapis gave a sly look "It's because that recently I've been feeling new sensations and for some reason I always feel them when I see a certain person"

Lapis was moved by Spinel's answer and it was time to know if his assumptions were correct. "Okay, this is what we will do, I will ask you some questions and you will answer me with a simple yes or no, do you understand?" Spinel was a little nervous about the situation in which she had gotten "Okay" both crossed their legs and turned to be able to see directly "Okay, let's start"

"Do you feel any strange sensations in your stomach when you see that person?"

"Yes"

"When that person touches you, do you feel like you are blushing and don't want to be released?"

"Yes"

"Would you like to spend all your time with that person?"

"Yes"

"By just thinking about that person, do you feel any tingling?"

"Yes!"

With each question Spinel was getting more excited

"After what I explained, would you like to have a relationship?"

"Yes!"

"Spinel, you're in love" after all that had happened, all those times that she didn't know what she had she finally had an answer "In love?" Lapis was very happy to know that her new friend had those feelings "Yes and to think that all this time you had no idea, you have to tell me who it is" without realizing Lapis got too close to Spinel invading all her personal space "I… well…" the nervous Spinel did not know if she should answer that question since those feelings were directed to Steven and she didn't know how Lapis would react.

"Okay, you don't have to tell me now, but promise me that later you will tell me who it is" Lapis realized that Spinel didn't want to say who it was, so she decided not to press her "I promise" after having and answer Lapis stepped back to give Spinel space "And tell me what do you intend to do?" the question took Spinel by surprise because she believed that the interrogation had already ended "What will I do?"

Spinel did not know what she meant by that question "Now that you know what you feel for that mysterious person you must want to come up with something, right? Because if you don't hurry, someone else may beat you" Listening to that made Spinel a little scared "What do you mean to beat me?" It was impossible for anyone else to want to reach Steven's heart, or at least that's what she believed "I don't want to worry you or anything but if you keep your feelings hidden, that person may never realize what you feel and leave with someone else"

Spinel worried even more when she heard that, it meant that she should do something about it or what Lapis said would come true "And what should I do so that he doesn't leave with someone else?" Lapis finally had a clue of who was that person because if she was referring to him, he should be a human "This is what I want you to do, when you see that person you will tell him what you feel and if he would like to go out with you, if he tells you that you will be closer to having something with him and if he rejects you, you will have to work harder to like him"

Lapis said all that as if she had already lived it "Now tell me what will you do?" Lapis pointed to Spinel while his voice rose "I'm going to declare to the person I like" Spinel's voice too It sounded louder "When are you going to you do it?!" Lapis stood up feeling the emotion of the moment "The next time I see him!" Spinel also stood up but she did it on the couch "And how are you going to do it?" Both had reached the point where they were shouting with all their might "I have no idea!" a few seconds of silence passed and they both began to laugh at the last answer Spinel gave.

It had been a couple of hours and both gems had spent the afternoon talking about various things like Lapis transition to live on Earth, who was Peridot and everything that had lived with her and some more things about Earth and humans until Lapis saw the clock "Look at the time, I must go or Peridot will hate me for making her wait" she took her shopping bags and ran to the portal without first turning to see Spinel "Will you be fine if I leave you alone?"

Lapis could not help feeling a little worried about what would happen to Spinel if she left her alone. "Don't worry, after what happened today, I think I'll be fine" The answer was not entirely convincing but she said it with enough confidence that Lapis did not worry "Okay, see you later" she got on the portal and was about to activate it until Spinel stopped her with a question "One last question, when will you ask Peridot to marry you?" After being together all day Lapis never told her something as important as that "I will ask her in 5 days when is the anniversary we became barn mates"

The portal was activated and Lapis disappeared in the light but she got to hear a final goodbye from her and as if it had been programmed the door of the house opened and it was Steven who had finally returned "Steven!" Spinel was very happy to see that he had finally come home, she ran to where he was and rolled him with her arms to hug him and spin "Haha hello Spinel, it's good to come back" Steven was slightly surprised that the gem received him that way because he knew she had missed him.

"Can you put me down me please? I'm getting a little dizzy" Spinel was so excited that she hadn't realized what she was doing "I'm sorry" she blushed a little and unrolled her arms to leave Steven on the floor "Don't worry about it and tell me, How did you spend the day?" Steven was very curious to know how Spinel did on her first day alone on Earth "It was amazing, I visited the Little Homeworld, I met Lapis, Bismuth and I visited her forge and I learned a lot about the Earth and various human concepts" Spinel's face reflected a lot of joy of how she had a good time except for the morning panic attack.

"It seems you had a great time and I'm glad you met Lapis and Bismuth, you just need to meet Peridot" while Steven went to the kitchen to pour himself a glass of water Spinel remembered what she talked with Lapis "Steven can I tell you something very important?" Spinel was very nervous since she did not know how Steven would react to her statement "Sure you can tell me anything" Spinel took courage and mentalized what she was going to say "I talked a lot with Lapis, and I discovered something" it was now or never "I am in lo…"

At that moment Steven's phone rang interrupting Spinel "I'm sorry I must answer, it will be a minute" Steven answered his phone leaving Spinel waiting for the moment he finished talking, every second that passed seemed like an eternity "Hello... I also had a great time... we can go again if you want... what do you think of next week... this week I will be busy... ok... see you later... bye Connie" Steven finally finished his call and turned his attention to Spinel "All right What were we in?"

Spinel paralyzed for a moment when she heard the end of the call "Who is Connie?" the pink gem could not help but worry a little "You may not remember her but she was here the first time you came, she had a blue outfit and a sword that time" the image of Connie came to Spinel's mind immediately "Oh yes, I remember her" Spinel's anguish grew even bigger "She was the one I went out with today, we had made plans before it came up your situation and I couldn't cancel them" all signs were heading for the worst "But she's just a friend, right?"

Steven blushed a little with the question which was not a good sign "Actually she...

Is my girlfriend"

**You can see just the moment when her heart is broken, in the end not everything goes as planned and everything collapses, or at least for now. The next chapter is where the situation will become very interesting, so look forward to it, even I am excited to write it. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and we'll be reading later. **

**Richie3f out**


	10. Chapter 10:The voice in the head

**Chapter 10: The voice in the head**

"Gir... girlfriend?" maybe she heard wrong, or maybe Steven for some reason said the wrong word or maybe it was another dream, Spinel came up with hundreds of excuses to ignore what Steven had just said and she had to make sure what she heard was right "Connie is your girlfriend?" her whole being wished that the answer was another but deep inside she knew it would not be like that "Yes, we started dating shortly after what happened with the injector, I guess being on the verge of death made us realize what we felt"

It is as if fate were making fun of Spinel in her face, when she finally believed that she had already paid enough for what she did to Earth and that she could finally have a happy life, a new punishment falls on her and this time it was one that she provoked.

Spinel was totally paralyzed, her head was filled with hundreds of thoughts, she wanted to run from there to where they could not find her, return to the Homeworld, even consider returning to the garden and destroying the portal to be alone for the rest of eternity, after everything seemed to be what destiny wanted.

Five minutes had passed and Spinel did not respond to Steven's calls and began to worry "Spinel respond you're worrying me" when he saw that it did not work, he took her by the arms and began to shake her to see if that worked and it did because they were enough seconds for the gem to finally get out of its trance and react "What happened?" she was totally disoriented "You were petrified and did not respond and I worried because I thought something had happened to you"

"Don't worry I am fine it's only that... I lost myself in my thoughts" Spinel was using all her strength not to cry in front of Steven but could not help reflecting her sadness in her eyes, something that the human could see clearly "Are you sure you are well? If something happens to you, we can talk" she knew it would be useless to continue resisting and more if Steven was pressing her to speak "I…" Spinel was about to tell him about her feelings but the human's pocket began to blink.

"Must be the diamonds" Steven took his communicator with the Homeworld out of his pocket indicating that it was indeed the diamonds, for Spinel it was a relief because that would give her a little time to relax and invent an excuse for Steven, the human activated his small device by projecting a screen in the air where they could see the three diamonds sitting on their respective thrones.

"Hello Steven" the three spoke in unison as if they had practiced "Hello Diamonds" Steven was a little uncomfortable because he did not expect to receive a call from them and if they were doing so then that meant a thing "Hello Spinel" the three spoke again at the same time but directing their attention to the pink gem "He… hello" she was the one who was most uncomfortable among all those present "And well diamonds, what do I owe this call to?" the human wanted to go straight to the point and finish the call as soon as possible to continue talking to Spinel.

"It's just that a couple of days have passed since Spinel left and well..." Blue Diamond was trying to address the issue but she didn't feel very sure about that because it felt as if she was going to press them until Yellow Diamond interrupted "We want to know when Spinel will return" she went straight to the point without so many detours as was her custom "Yellow!" Blue scolded her because they had already discussed how they would approach the issue but in the end all went to trash, White Diamond just laughed at the situation and continued to speak.

"What happens is that you said that Spinel would leave for a couple of days and the truth is that without her all this has been very boring and we wanted to know if she was going to return soon" Steven did not know what to say because he did not expect that the diamonds were going to ask Spinel to come back so soon, in just a few seconds he had to think of some excuse to even get more time but his mind was blank and he couldn't think of anything at all.

"Tomorrow" Steven's thoughts were interrupted by Spinel's sudden response "What?" the diamonds and the human asked at the same time since that was totally unexpected, the diamonds believed they would ask for more time and Steven did not expect Spinel to say anything "Tomorrow I will return to the Homeworld"

Spinel was very sure of her answer because it seemed that everything that had happened to her was a sign that she should return, first she recently discovered her feelings were rejected by Steven and now the diamonds were asking her to return, it was clear to her that it was destiny telling her that his little moment of happiness was over and that she should continue her punishment for all her mistakes.

"Splendid, then we'll see you tomorrow dear" White Diamond was very happy with Spinel's response and it was time to finish the call "See you" the three diamonds said goodbye at the same time and Steven responded by just waving his hand, as soon as he finish the call Steven put the communicator in his pocket and turned his attention to Spinel "What was that ?!" the human was full of feelings, worry, anger, sadness, all were surfacing and the only way to express them was shouting "Why did you tell them you were going back tomorrow? You were supposed to stay here!"

Indeed, that was the initial plan until everything fell apart for Spinel "Why do you react that way?" the gem was surprised by the human's reaction not only because she had never seen it like that but also because Steven was the last person who she imagined being able to shout "Because I was thinking of some excuse for you to stay a few more days until I could think of something better!"

In Steven's eyes, little tears were beginning to appear and that was more than enough to make Spinel feel guilty, she acted on impulse and was already paying the consequences of it, even knowing that Steven's heart belonged to someone else and that there could be nothing between them the last thing she wanted was to make Steven feel bad.

"Please calm down, this is all part of my plan" Spinel said the first thing that came to her mind to be able to control the situation and it seemed to take effect "Your plan?" hearing that made Steven calm down a little but now it was the gem that had to think of something quick "That's right, I plan to return tomorrow with them to talk to them directly and convince them to let me live here" Spinel was surprised that she could think of that in a matter of seconds but she knew perfectly well that was a lie because she really was to stay in the Homeworld.

"And how do you plan convince them?" all the feelings that had mixed were gone and now the human was very curious about what Spinel planned without having any idea of what she would really do "I'll just talk to them, I'll make sure to convince Yellow and Blue first and so they will help me with White" the gem surprised herself how quickly she can think on situations like this "I think it can work"

Steven thought that Spinel's idea was very good, besides it was the only thing they had "Well, thank you." Spinel felt flattered that Steven liked her brilliant but nonexistent plan and as if the diamond call had absorbed all his energy Steven suddenly felt tired "I very sleepy, I think it is best that I go to sleep" fortunately for Spinel the human had completely forgotten what happened before the call "Yeah we better go to sleep"

(…)

Spinel was again in that dark place where she could not see anything "Not again" she was scared to be again in that horrible place and despite being just a dream it felt very real, her breathing began to shake and her legs were losing strength.

"Calm down, calm down, it's just a dream" Spinel was trying to control herself and was concentrating on waking up herself "Nice to see you again" Spinel's greatest fear came true, there was that tender but spooky voice of a girl "You again" Spinel's voice was broken by fear of knowing she was not alone and from the distance could deduce that this mysterious voice came exactly behind her.

"You know, it's rude to turn your back on who you're talking to" that voice always sounded in the same tone, it didn't express any kind of emotion and that's what scared Spinel the most, after gathering enough strength she slowly turned around until she was finally facing the owner of the voice but what she found instead was a silhouette made of smoke "Surprised?" the silhouette seemed to be the same height as Spinel and the only thing that could be distinguished was a small shine that came from what appeared to be her chest.

"Who are you?" the fear was changing by intrigue and now Spinel wanted to know who she was talking to "You know perfectly well who I am" after saying that the brightness began to get bigger to the point that Spinel had to cover her eyes, after a few seconds the glow disappeared and instead a gem could be seen.

(…)

Spinel woke up and got up suddenly, she was soaked in sweat, her breathing was shaken, and her hands were shaking "What the heck was that?" after a few minutes she had calmed down and turned to look at the clock on the wall that indicated the 03:00 "I better make no noise" she stood up very carefully so as not to wake Steven and went down the stairs to go to the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom she opened the sink key "What is happening to me?" she grabbed water and threw it in her face to cool off, after closing the key she grabbed a towel to dry herself and at the end she stared at the sink for a few minutes "When will this nightmare end?" when she turned to look at the mirror instead of seeing her reflection she saw the smoke silhouette of his dream.

Many thoughts went through Spinel's head, she wanted to scream loudly, she wanted to run from there, she wanted to break the mirror, but fear prevented her from moving a single muscle.

She thought that would be her end but the silhouette did not move or said anything "I am still... dreaming?" Spinel was hoping it was all a dream and that at any moment she would wake up "Dear this is no dream" finally the silhouette had spoken but Spinel was still unable to move "Who are you and what do you want from me?" the gem's voice was full of fear but it had a hint of anger "I thought it was already clear but what else does it matter?"

The smoke began to dissipate until there was nothing left of him revealing who the mysterious figure was and it was Spinel but in its original form "Surprised?" Spinel could not believe what she was seeing "You ... are me" it never crossed her mind that the owner of that voice would be herself or at least her other form "If I didn't show myself you would never have discovered it"

Spinel's fear was completely gone, and she began to move her arms to see if her other version did the same "I'm not your reflection if you're wondering" the gem stopped moving her arms and she felt a little embarrassed "What are you?" Spinel's head was full of questions, but she knew it was best to do one at a time "Let's say I'm that little voice in your head that helps you and tells you what to do"

Spinel could not understand why she was seeing her other version in the mirror but it was clear that it was not a good sign "And what do you want from me?" at least she had the little certainty that she did not want to hurt her for now "It is quite obvious, I want to help you be happy" Spinel2 drew a smile on his face with his fingers "After all today was not your day, right?"

Spinel was sad to remember the events that happened that afternoon "Don't remind me" a small tear ran down his cheek which made her other self to get a little angry "You're pathetic" the gem was surprised to hear that "After all those years of waiting in the garden, of the humiliation you suffered from diamonds and especially Pink, you finally found a ray of hope to be happy, And that easily are you going to let it go?"

Each word felt like a blow because they were true, at the first sign that everything would go wrong Spinel gave up without even fighting "You are the gem that was closer than anyone to destroy the Earth, destroy Steven Universe and beat the Crystal gems in a matter of seconds, but are you going to let an ordinary human beat you?" with every second Spinel was filling with rage, her other version did nothing more than tell the truth and that is what most bothered her "If someone has the right to be happy and fight to be it is you"

Spinel's hands made fists, her gaze reflected nothing but anger, the words she heard were awakening that inner anger that was asleep "No" Spinel spoke in a very low but audible way "What did you say?" despite that the other version heard that clearly she wanted to hear her answer again "I will not let the diamonds take me away from my new home or a simple human to take away what is rightfully mine"

Spinel2 put a small smile of malice knowing that what she had said had worked and that it was indeed the impulse that Spinel needed "Really? and tell me what are you going to do about it?" Spinel thought for a few seconds and immediately put her hand in her pocket to take out the Breaking Point and admire it "I'll make sure to destroy every obstacle that comes between me and my happiness" Spinel's pupils changed but this time they didn't have a specific form, they were simply scribbles.

"Steven will be mine alone"

**Here it is people chapter 10 in English, sorry for the delay but don't worry it won't happen again and expect chapter 11 in a couple of days, hope you enjoyed the chapter and we'll be reading later**

**Richie3f out**


	11. Chapter 11: The game begins

**Chapter 11: The game begins**

A new day had come to Beach City and for all it was a common day like any other, at least common to the standards of the city, but for a gem and a human it was a very important day for their lives.

Inside the Universe house the atmosphere was full of worry, tension and fear, Steven was sitting in the couch with his head down with a lost look as his leg stomped on the floor quickly, the human's mind was full of thoughts totally scrambled "_And if she can't convince them? What if they force her not to go out again? And if they get mad at her and punish her?_" his head was starting to ache from all the ideas that came to him.

Meanwhile Spinel was in the bathroom laden on the sink while she looked closely at the mirror, this time it was her true reflection and not her other version of the previous night that made her wonder if what she saw was real or not, she turned to see the Breaking Point above the toilet and suddenly her hands began to shake at the thought of using it.

"_Am I really going to do it?_" Even though I had already decided that I would use the weapon with diamonds, Spinel had doubts about whether she would be able to do it when the time presented to her since one thing is to want to destroy someone but carrying it out is something totally different, it was then that she came to mind the time she was living with them.

All the time she was locked up without being able to leave, the shame of having to wear the same clothes that Pink Diamond wore, forbidding her from doing all the fun things she liked, having all those memories made her inner anger bloom and she clenched her hands so strongly that the sink began to break.

"Are you ready?" Spinel was about to break it until Steven's voice brought her back to reality, she pushed her hands away and observed the damage she did to the sink "Almost ready" the gem responded and stretched her arm to where was the Breaking Point to put it in her pocket, before leaving the bathroom she looked at the mirror one last time and still without a trace of her other version.

Spinel left the bathroom to go to the portal where a very distraught Steven was circling around it "Are you okay?" the gem had never seen him so worried "Yes ... no ... I don't know ... all this has me worried and if you can't convince them? You may never be able to return, and we will not spend more time together".

Spinel blushed a little when she heard Steven say that, knowing that the human was worried about not spending more time with her was a great motivator to carry out her plan, she approached the human and put her hands on his shoulders making him turn to see her directly in the eyes.

"You don't have to worry Steven, I swear by my existence that everything will be fine" Steven could see that Spinel's eyes reflected total confidence "Okay, I trust you" that Spinel was sure of what would happen made Steven relax a lot "Well ... it's time" the gem separated from the human and approached the portal to be right in front "_You can do it_"

When she finished gathering her courage, she climbed into the portal and stared at Steven before activating him "I'll be back before the end of the day" the gem raised her hand to say goodbye to the human "I'll be waiting for you" and before any thoughts of regret arose, she activated the portal and disappeared into the flash of light.

(Homeworld)

The diamonds were waiting patiently in front of the portal for Spinel's arrival, Yellow was reading some documents to distract herself, Blue was talking to her pearl and White was walking from one place to another "Don't you think she's late?" White was impatient for her beloved gem to arrive "You have to be patient, she surely is taking her time to say goodbye to Steven" Blue tried to calm her down with little success.

"It's good that she needs to say goodbye but make us wait?" White's voice reflected a bit of anger "You don't have to put that attitude" Yellow put aside her documents to intervene, White was already going to answer her when the portal was activated indicating that Spinel had finally arrived.

"Hello everyone!" Spinel jumped from the portal and bounced around the place with great enthusiasm, after touring the entire room she stopped in front of the portal "Your best friend Spinel is here!" she stretched her arms to form a heart "Spinel is good that ..." Blue was talking but was interrupted by White who was somewhat angry "Why the hell did you take so long?!"

Spinel was surprised to see that White was angry with her "I was saying goodbye to Steven" she returned her arms to normal and stayed very still instead "Don't you think you could have at least told us? also, how long can it take to say goodbye to someone? "even Blue and Yellow were surprised that White reacted that way "Sorry, it wasn't my intention"

Spinel wished with all her might to jump and use the Breaking Point on White for daring to speak to her that way but she knew that she should contain herself "The important thing is that Spinel is already here and that she has no reason to leave anymore" Yellow was trying to ease the environment because she knew what White was capable of doing when she was angry.

"I will go to my room to rest a little if it does not bother you" Spinel urgently needed to get out of there to calm down "It's okay but don't take long" White's voice sounded calmer although it denoted some anger "With your permission" the gem walked away quickly to get to the room as soon as possible.

Once Spinel arrived at Pink's room, she leaned on a wall, sat on the floor and began to inhale and exhale strongly to calm down "A little more and I would jumped on her" after a few minutes the gem managed to calm down she turned to look at the room with contempt, believing she would never have to go back there, but as long as she could stay on Earth with Steven she would do anything.

* knock-knock * Someone was knocking on the door of the room interrupting Spinel's thoughts, she stood up and went to open to discover that it was Blue Pearl "Good day Spinel, my diamond requests your presence in her room as soon as possible"10 minutes had not passed and they were already bothering her "I will be there in a moment"

Upon receiving an answer Pearl turned around to return with Blue Diamond "Wait, before you go, do you think I can show you something?" Spinel knew that this was the perfect opportunity to get rid of the Pearl of Blue as they rarely separate from each other "Depends on what you want to show me" the blue gem was surprised that Spinel wanted to show her something.

"This is a gift that I brought for the diamonds from Earth and I wanted to know your opinion to know if they would like it" Spinel knew that if it was about something involving the diamonds Pearl could not refuse her "Well in that case go ahead" her plan had succeeded "Then come in to show you" while Pearl returned to the room Spinel closed the window curtains and continued to take out the Breaking Point and put it on.

"Please close the door, we do not want someone to see the surprise" Pearl obeyed and closed the door behind her "So what is that gift?" the blue gem was very curious to know what it was "I present you… the Breaking Point" Spinel raised her arm in which she had the weapon equipped with much pride.

Meanwhile Pearl was hypnotized by the design of the strange gift "I must admit that it is very beautiful but what does it do?" Spinel had completely captured the gem's attention without knowing that her destiny was sealed "This my dear friend serves to shine in an unimaginable way the gems" Spinel knew that with the right lie she could point Pearl's gem without problems.

"And does it work?" if what Spinel said was true then the diamonds would be very pleased with that "See for yourself" Spinel pointed the Breaking Point at Pearl's gem while her face reflected a huge smile and her pupils had the shape of scribbles, she loaded the weapon and...

* Crack *

The only thing that was heard was the sound of something breaking followed by absolute silence, Spinel had her eyes closed and was afraid to open them because if the weapon had not worked she would have serious problems with the diamonds and could completely forget the idea of seeing Steven again, but she knew that sooner or later she would have to open her eyes.

When she opened them the image in front of her was priceless, the Breaking Point had completely pierced Pearl's chest where her gem should be, she froze as she tried to say something without any success, the smile that Spinel had before activating the weapon came back but in a more disturbing way.

It was then that the blue color of Pearl began to fade starting with its feet and head as if the place where the gem should be was absorbing all the color leaving behind a gray tone, the process only took a few seconds and what was before a Blue Pearl loyal to her diamond became a simple lifeless body.

Spinel removed the Breaking Point and Pearl's body fell to the floor as that was the only thing that kept her standing, the pink gem stared at the lifeless body for a few moments wondering what to do with her "I wonder if…" she put her foot on Pearl and with a little force began to exert pressure until it could pass through it, a smokescreen formed indicating that the physical form had completely disappeared.

When the smoke dissipated, the only thing left was a few small pieces of the gem of Blue Pearl implying that she had disappeared forever "I did it ... I did it" Spinel could not believe what had happened a few seconds ago, she had ended up completely with the life of another gem "What did I do?"

Spinel's mind was being attacked by her conscience, she had made a promise to do anything for Steven, even ending someone else's life, but now that she had done it she was feeling horrible, her legs and arms were shaking strongly, her breathing began to stir, tears were beginning to flow down his face.

She dropped the Breaking Point and fell to her knees on the ground, her gaze went to her hands that kept shaking and she felt that she was going to vomit at any moment "What did I do?" if having destroyed another gem was not enough the fact that it was a completely innocent gem that never had anything to do with what happened to her made her feel worse.

"You did what you had to do" there was that childish voice again and that only meant one thing, her other version was in that room but there was no mirror "Down here" Spinel turned to see the floor and indeed her other version was reflected "Sincerely a part of me believed that you would not be able to do it"

Spinel did not know if seeing her other version reflected was a good or bad sign "I must admit that you did it very good, you pointed right at the center of her gem" Spinel2 proudly observed the remains of Pearl "For you it is easy to say, you did nothing" little by little Spinel was calming down "In case you didn't know I am you so technically I destroyed her too"

"What do you want?" Spinel was not at the best time to have to deal with her other self "I just want to tell you that if you're going to feel that way every time you destroy a gem you're not going to go far" as much as Spinel hated him, her other version was right about that "So if I were in your place, I would stop crying and get down to work by taking advantage of the fact that Blue Diamond is alone in her room"

Spinel closed her eyes to calm down "_Go to your happy place, go to your happy place_" she needed to find a way to relax in order to continue with her plan and while thinking about many things there was a thought that stood out above all others, she recalled the time she watched the sunset with Steven in that hill.

What was probably the most beautiful moment she has lived in her recent years was enough to calm her down "_If I want to live a moment like that with Steven again, I must continue with this_" thinking of Steven helped her calm down, when she opened her eyes her other version was gone and she was alone again.

Spinel wanted to lie on the ground and stay there for a while but she couldn't because at any moment Blue Diamond would wonder where her Pearl was and that would cause her problems, she took the Breaking Point that was next to her and put it in her pocket "Hands to work"


	12. Chapter 12: No more Diamonds

**Chapter 12: No more Diamonds**

Spinel left Pink Diamond's room determined to fulfill her goal, destroy the diamonds and their pearls and although the latter had nothing to do, if they found out what she did they would tell everyone, and her plan would collapse.

The halls of the palace were completely empty as if it was abandoned, before the place was full of flattering gems trying to win the favor of the Diamonds or there were soldiers ready to receive their next mission, but since Steven came to implement the changes, they were now counted the chances that someone went to that place.

All the gems now enjoyed their new lives of being able to do what they wanted and the fear they had for the Diamonds was disappearing over the years so there was no longer a need to earn their favor and since there were no more planetary conquests the gems soldiers retreated to new places.

The only thing Spinel would have to worry about would be to hide the remains that are left at the time of destroying them but for now it was not necessary, without realizing it the pink gem was already in front of Blue Diamond's door and just then what Bismuth had said came to her mind "_It is true, diamonds will require more blows to do the job_"

It had never occurred to Spinel what to do in that case, if the diamonds required more blows then that would give them the opportunity to defend themselves or shout for help after receiving the first blow, the gem felt stupid for never thinking about it How many blows did she need to take? How hard were they going to resist? What would she do if it didn't work?

Gradually Spinel was getting nervous but quickly she slapped herself to regain her sanity _"Come on Spinel, now is not the time to lose your composure_" she stood firm and prepared to knock on the door "_It's all or nothing_"

*knock-knock-knock* as soon as she knocked on the door there was no turning back, if something went wrong she would have to manage something quickly, several sounds from inside were heard as if someone was moving several things until she received an answer "Who is it?" it was heard that the voice came exactly from the other side of the door "It's me, Spinel" it only took a few seconds for the door to open letting see a Blue Diamond that looked a little nervous.

"Everything is alright?" Spinel found it weird to see Blue that way "Yes, everything is perfectly fine" she could hear the nervousness in her voice but Spinel tried not to give it importance "Anyway, can I pass?" it was as if Blue had forgotten that she had called her because she got a little more nervous "Yes... go ahead" the diamond made a gesture so that the gem could pass and heeded her

"By the way, do you know where my Pearl is?" Spinel knew that she would receive that question but she was prepared for her "It seems to me that it was with Yellow Pearl to attend something urgently" having lived a few months with them had given her the opportunity to meet them and know what things to say so they do not inquire more into some theme "Well, if it was urgent then it's fine"

Spinel began to observe Blue Diamond's room and to her surprise, or not so much, it was practically the same as Pink Diamond's room only larger and blue "_Do diamonds not know what furniture is?_" she had to go to Earth and come back to realize the lack of life on that planet "So what did my diamond called me for?"

It seems that Spinel had activated a switch inside Blue Diamond by the surprised face that she had "It's true, well I..." again Blue was nervous but more than that she seemed awkward "I wanted to apologize to you for the attitude that White had towards you"

Spinel could not believe it, Blue Diamond was apologizing to her, it had never been known that a diamond would apologize to someone in all history "The attitude that White had towards you was inappropriate and unjustified and I don't want you to have resentment towards us because of that"

Spinel was struggling not to laugh, the fact that Blue was apologizing to her was very funny for everything that had happened in those months "You don't have to apologize my diamond, it wasn't your fault" She had to find a way to get distracted or she would end up laughing "By the way, what were all those noises I heard before the door opened?"

Blue was nervous about the question "I ... you see ..." the diamond was looking for a quick excuse while her gaze drifted a lot to a specific place, when Spinel followed her gaze she saw that one of the walls of the room was half-closed as if it was a false wall "_So she is hiding something_" the gem looked back at the diamond so she wouldn't suspect.

"I was practicing to dance for when we do the next ballroom" Spinel could not believe how bad Blue's excuse was but she decided not to say anything "Anyway again really sorry for White" the diamond quickly changed the subject for what she had invited to the pink gem and she knew that this was the ideal moment to attack "If you insist then I accept your apology and as proof of that, what do you think of a hug?"

"A hug?" Blue did not know what Spinel was talking about "You know, when two people come together and surround themselves with their arms" Spinel hoped that with that vague description the diamond would know what she was talking about "Oh so that's what they are called, I guess it's fine"

"_Bingo_" Blue had fallen into Spinel's trap without knowing what awaited her, the pink gem stretched her legs to match the diamond and continued to stretch her arms to give Blue several turns until she was well wrapped, on her side, Blue could only put her hands on Spinel because her hug had passed over Blue's arms leaving only her forearms free.

"Doesn't it feel good?" Spinel took the opportunity to stretch her right arm a little more to her pocket and take out the Breaking Point "I must admit it feels good" Blue had her eyes closed and had no idea what was happening in front of her "But you know, there is something that you can do to forgive you completely" Blue hoped Spinel wouldn't ask for anything in return but another part of her knew she would do it "And what do you want?" Spinel positioned the Breaking Point on Blue's diamond and charged it "Die"

*Crack*

The room was filled with absolute silence, the only thing Blue heard was a very close crack, she opened her eyes and looked down to find out what that noise was, her diamond had been drilled by a strange machine that Spinel had in her hand, she thought it was a hallucination but the moment she began to feel pain she knew that everything was real.

Spinel checked what Bismuth said, the blow she gave Blue's diamond pierced her a little but not enough to destroy her, fortunately Spinel foresaw that and tightened her embrace making sure that Blue could not defend herself, she took the Breaking Point from the diamond and activate it so she could attack again on the same place, this time getting deeper.

Blue had entered a state of shock, she wanted to scream, she wanted to run away from there, she wanted to activate her power to defend herself, she thought about everything she wanted to do but as much as she wanted her body did not respond and could not move, as if the fact that the gem she loved so much was attacking her with the intention of destroying her was worse than the attack itself.

Spinel had already attacked four times on the same place, and it seemed that the next blow would be the last one, before giving the grace attack Spinel looked at Blue in the face to observe her shocked face "_What I would give for being able to take a picture of her face_"

Spinel gave the final blow and this time Blue's diamond broke completely, she could feel how the little resistance that Blue set was fading and what happened with Blue Pearl was repeating itself, the color began to be sucked by the hollow of the diamond leaving behind a gray color.

Before all the color of Blue vanished, a single tear managed to get out and ran through her face to touch the ground, that was the only way Blue could express the pain she felt for what happened.

All the blue color vanished completely leaving a gray diamond still, her pupils disappeared leaving her eyes completely blank, making sure that Blue was only a lifeless shell Spinel unrolled her arms and returned to her original height just to appreciate how Blue's body fell backwards until it touched the ground.

Spinel approached the body and stood admiring the beautiful scene in front of her "I should have brought a camera" the gem lamented not to come prepared to commemorate that moment "Anyway"

She enlarged the size of his hand to form a giant fist and continued to crush Blue Diamond's body to generate a huge explosion that anyone nearby could have heard perfectly, when the smoke dissipated only remains of Blue's diamond were left, Spinel took the remains and locked them in a bubble and disappeared to the first place that occurred to her.

"Now I can see what she was hiding" Spinel went to the half-open wall and had to use enough force to move it, once it was open she could see that what was inside seemed to be decorations for a party, there were balloons, confetti, party hats and what appeared to be a rolled canvas.

Spinel took the canvas and unrolled it to see what it was "Welcome back Spinel" it took a few seconds to process what it was all about until she figured it out "They planned a party for me" she paralyzed when she saw what the diamonds planned for her, she thought she would be full of guilt but instead she began to laugh.

"Hahahahahahaha" the fact that they planned a welcome party after leaving for only a few days was the funniest thing she had seen or heard in centuries, laughter made her stomach ache and she collapsed on the floor after not resisting more, she went on like this for a few minutes until she could finally stop laughing and stand up.

"I must admit that I did not believe that diamonds had such a good sense of humor" since she had recovered from the laughter, she had regained her composure "It would be better to continue with this before someone suspects" *knock-knock* someone was knocking on Blue's door which surprised Spinel

"Who it is?" Spinel tried her best to imitate Blue Diamond's voice "I am Yellow Pearl my Blue Diamond" Spinel put a huge smile on knowing that her imitation worked and that it was Yellow Diamond's Pearl "Come in"

(In the Yellow Diamond room)

Yellow was in a chair reading several old documents about her past conquests because although she freed her colonies and swear not to colonize another planet to please Steven, she still missed those old glory days "Pearl sure is taking her time" Yellow had sent her Pearl to investigate the strange explosion that had been heard in the distance and that seemed to come from the Blue Diamond's room.

The minutes passed and Pearl did not return and Yellow could not help worrying a little "Better be going to see that everything is fine" she kept her documents, stood up and left her room to go to Blue's, the way was very silent without the presence of her Pearl and without realizing it, she accelerated a little the step.

When she reached the door of Blue´s room, she continued to knock but did not receive an answer "Blue, are you there?" she still didn't get an answer and found it very strange "_I guess she's not there_" she was turning to leave but she heard a noise that came from inside the room, she knocked on the door again still without receiving an answer "I don't care what is going on in there I will enter "

Yellow opened the door and entered at high speed just to see that the room was empty "_How strange_" Yellow was going to leave the room when she heard the same noise again, but it came from behind the false wall of Blue "_What the hell is that?_" Yellow approached and slowly opened the room, when she removed the wall she watched it carefully even without seeing anything until she looked down and observed that her Pearl was lying on the ground and tied with the sign that was for Spinel's party while her mouth was full of confetti preventing her from speaking.

Pearl did her best to break free but it was useless "Pearl?" after hearing the voice of her diamond Pearl turned her gaze to her and her eyes shined when she saw that her savior had arrived, but in an instant that glow went out and Pearl began to agitate aggressively and it could be heard how she tried to say something but it was impossible.

"Don't worry, I'm here" Yellow bent down and carefully took the confetti from Pearl's mouth "Watch out my diamond!" as if that had been a signal Yellow felt like something had fallen on her head and before she could react *crack* she looked down at the source of the noise and watched that a strange device was pearcing her diamond.

"What the…?" the device was connected to something and with her eyes she began to follow the source from where it came from until she reached her right shoulder where Spinel was standing with her arm stretched "Surprise" *crack* Yellow tried to say something but again she heard the noise of something breaking but this time it was accompanied by an intense pain.

"Aaahhh!" Yellow backed away to return to the main room and began to shake to try to take Spinel off his shoulder but she stretched her arm that was free and held on tightly to Yellow's neck, *crack* a third strike hit her diamond causing to the pain to be more intense, she knew that if she didn't do something soon she would be doomed to be destroyed.

Her hands lit up and she tried to activate her power so she could destroy Spinel's physical form but she was prepared for it and stretched out her legs, one directed to each arm of Yellow, grabbed her arms and with all her strength carried them behind her back and made a kind of knot with her legs to prevent Yellow from moving her arms.

Yellow was trying her best to break free, hitting the walls, trying to hit Spinel with his head, but it was useless, for some reason Spinel possessed a great force that she could not overcome *crack* a fourth hit reached her diamond and she could feel she was weakening, one more blow and it would be her end.

"This is so funny, you are putting a lot more resistance than Blue Diamond" those words echoed in Yellow's head "More resistance than Blue?" if Spinel was saying that then it could only mean one thing "I know what my diamond is thinking and the answer is yes, I destroyed Blue Diamond and the explosion you heard was her physical form disappearing forever"

Yellow could not believe what she was hearing and felt a pain worse than that of her diamond being destroyed, Blue Diamond who was like a sister to her, who had promised to always protect and be by her side had been destroyed as if nothing by a common gem.

Yellow no longer had the strength to resist, even if she managed to free herself and survive, living with the idea that she could not protect Blue Diamond and that she would never see her again was worse than being destroyed, Spinel took advantage of that moment of weakness to give the final blow *crack*

Yellow got down on his knees and as with the other gems her color began to fade "Don't worry my diamond, I will take good care of your Pearl" Yellow tried to say something but could no longer do anything but succumb to the destruction of her gem.

It only took a few seconds and there was no trace of Yellow's color left and her eyes went blank, until she was sure she was not alive was that Spinel undid all her grips and returned to her original form, got off her shoulder and she stared at the body as if it were a work of art "It's beautiful"

She was about to destroy the body when she was interrupted "You are a monster!" Spinel looked for the source of the scream and saw that Yellow Pearl was still tied in the same place where she left her "I had completely forgotten about you" Spinel approached Pearl and bent down to be closer to her "Why? Why are you doing this?!"

Pearl's voice was a combination of anger and sadness, she wanted to run from there to ask for help, but she also wanted to jump on Spinel to give her the beating she deserved "Why? I could tell you, but I don't think it's worth telling you" Spinel pointed the Breaking Point to Pearl's gem that although it was covered by the canvas with which she was tied, she knew exactly how high it was.

"I would say it was nice to meet you but I would be lying so... goodbye" *crack* before Pearl could answer she felt her gem being destroyed and with that her life was ending forever, while the process of color loss was taking place she returned to the body of Yellow that somehow stayed on her knees, she enlarged her hand but this time she do not form a fist but she took Yellow and squeezed it hard until it disappeared.

When the smoke dissipated the remains of Yellow's diamond laid on the ground and as with Blue Diamond, she locked them in a bubble and took them to another place, she turned to the body of Yellow Pearl and repeated the same process "Only one left"

Spinel left Blue Diamond's room and before heading to the main hall where White Diamond probably was, she quickly returned to Pink's room to take care of the remains of Blue Pearl "It would be better not to leave evidence" she was lying to herself because rather than getting rid of the evidence, what she was doing was keeping the remains as if they were trophies.

When she took care of the remains of Blue Pearl she continued to go to the main hall, at first, she felt anguished and with some fear of destroying another gem but as she was destroying the Pearls and Diamonds and approached the room, she was getting excited with the idea of destroying White Diamond.

When she finally reached the main hall White Diamond's seat was empty and instead, she was facing a window watching the landscape in complete silence while she had her arms behind her "White Diamond?" Spinel's voice interrupted White's thoughts that looked away only to see whose voice it was and continued to admire the landscape

"Are is okay?" Spinel found it weird to see White that way "I'm fine, it's just ... I was thinking about how I behaved a while ago with you and I wanted to apologize" Spinel didn't want to remember what happened the moment she arrived or listen to another attempt of apology "You don't have to apologize for what happened" Spinel began to slowly approach White taking advantage of her being distracted.

"Of course I have to apologize, what I did was wrong and unjustified and you didn't deserve me to talk to you that way" while White kept talking Spinel began to stretch to keep up with her "I know it was a while since you see Steven and it was logical that it would take you some time to say goodbye to him but I didn't see it that way at the time" Spinel was stretching her arms around White without her noticing" So I hope you forgive me for that and please don't keep me grudge"

Spinel had already prepared the Breaking Point at the height of White's diamond, the only thing she needed was to her to turn around "I really appreciate your apology White Diamond and I want you to know that I forgive you for that" Spinel wanted to vomit for saying that "And to show that I have no grudge I want to give you something" White was excited to hear that Spinel had a gift "Really? What is it?!"

White turned around full of emotion to find herself in a strange situation, Spinel was stretched to her height, her arms around her ready to catch her, a strange device pointing to her diamond, a look that looked like that of an animal thirsty for blood and a smile from ear to ear that could have scared anyone.

"I'm going to give you the gift of death" Spinel didn't give White time to process the words she said, she immediately clenched her arms to immobilize White and *crack* that sound was music to Spinel's ears and she couldn't avoid enlarging her smile by knowing that she was finally taking care of the worst of diamonds.

Although White did not want to believe it, she knew the situation she was in and immediately began to fight to free himself from Spinel's grip "Hahaha that's how I like it, to resist" *crack* even with the movement that she was making a second impact hit White "Very well you forced me!" White did not want to get to that, but she saw the need to use her power to save her life.

White's eyes lit up and she began firing her rays in hopes of hitting Spinel but to her bad luck she was very agile and was dodging each of the rays very easily. "Stay still!" Blanco was getting angry for not being able to hit Spinel, but more than anger was despair.

*crack* the third blow came and with that White could feel how her powers were losing strength, she was having a hard time being able to shoot her rays and she was no longer moving as much as before "What happens my diamond? It seems that you are running out of strength" Spinel no longer had the need to move because White could no longer defend herself.

"You are a..." *crack* with each blow that she received the pain intensified "Wh… why?" if White was going to be destroyed at least she wanted to know the reason "Do you really want to know why? well I'll tell you the reason" Spinel stretched her neck so she could bring her face close to White's

"From the moment I arrived you repressed me by forbidding me from doing the things I liked" *crack* "You locked me in this horrible place without the possibility of going out at any time" *crack* "You denigrated me by making me live in the room of Pink Diamond" *crack* "You humiliated me by dressing me in the same clothes as her" *crack* "And finally… the only reason you wanted me was to replace the bitch of Pink Diamond" *crack*

Spinel accumulated all her anger and strength in the last blow to make sure that White's diamond was finally destroyed and so it was, the only thing left in White's forehead was the hollow of her diamond, Spinel returned all her limbs to their original size to appreciate how white was replaced by the lifeless gray, the brightness that surrounded her slowly faded and her eyes were completely empty.

"I am so proud of myself" Spinel wiped a small tear that escaped her when she admired the result of her work, White's body did not resist and began to lean to one side "Timber!" she couldn't help shouting that when she saw the lifeless body fall at full speed until it hit the ground and made the room shake from the force of the impact.

Spinel approached the body to admired him more closely and feel more proud of herself "Now the final touch" she put her hands together and enlarged them to form a giant fist "Until never my diamond" her words were followed by a huge explosion that was twice as powerful as with Blue or Yellow and the smoke took longer to dissipate.

Once the smoke was gone all that was left were the remains of White's diamond "How lucky that the place is empty, anyone could have heard that explosion" Spinel took the remains and locked them in a bubble "Don't worry, you will reunite with the other diamonds" she made the bubble disappear and was ready to leave.

"Now that I took care of everything, it's time to return to Earth." Spinel was very satisfied with the results of the plan, the Diamonds and their Pearls had been destroyed and there was no witness to what happened there, she stood on the portal but before activating it, she gave one last look at the place "Now I just have to get rid of one last Pearl" the portal was activated taking Spinel and leaving behind a completely empty Palace.

**Now I got carried away in this chapter and I'm proud of that, nothing will ever be the same from now on and nobody will be safe from Spinel, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and look forward to the next one.**

**Richie3f out**


	13. Chapter 13: One less obstacle

**Chapter 13: One Less Obstacle**

The sun was at its highest point and while inside the Universe house, Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl were sitting at the kitchen counter with some concern as Steven was sitting in front of the portal and had not moved from there since Spinel left "How long has he been there?" Pearl asked Amethyst who was the first to arrive "A couple of hours, the moment Spinel left he sat there and has not moved and barely speaks"

Pearl was about to say something, but Garnet stood up and approached Steven "Steven?" the human did not respond, he was so focused on the portal that he did not hear that they were calling him, and Garnet had to turn up the volume of her voice "Steven!" this time he did react as he jumped a little in surprise at Garnet's almost scream.

"What's going on?" you could hear a little disgust in Steven's voice "Don't you think you've been in front of the portal for too long?" Garnet had her arms crossed to pretend she was upset when she was actually a little worried. "But she could come back anytime, and I want to be here by the time she does, plus I haven't been here that long."

Steven was a little upset that the gems were getting into his business again "Come on dude, nothing will happen if you rest for a few minutes" Amethyst was talking from the kitchen trying to relax the environment but for her bad luck it had the opposite effect "Easy for to say, you have spent almost your whole life doing nothing "

The gems were stunned by Steven's response, it was the first time he answered them that way and they did not know what they should about it because they never thought that such a situation would arise, Garnet and Amethyst did not know why he has that behavior, but Pearl do, she was sure that was somehow due to Spinel's influence.

Ever since she arrived Steven has acted differently, in a subtle but different way, and now he was answering them a bit aggressively, Pearl wanted to say something but she knew that if she blamed Spinel for that nobody would believe her and only Steven's contempt would be earned who, although Pearl hated to admit it, greatly appreciated Spinel to the point of almost considering her part of the family.

Pearl had to resign herself to saying nothing and wait for things to calm down a bit, the place was filled with a silence very uncomfortable for the gems but for Steven it was relaxing that there was no noise, it was then that the portal was activated revealing the silhouette of Spinel who had finally returned.

Steven stood up quickly and was filled with excitement that Spinel had finally returned, once the portal finished his work Spinel was on the platform "Hello...!"

Spinel did not finish her sentence, without warning Steven ran to hug her with great force "Good thing you came back! I was starting to worry" the gem was speechless, Steven's sudden hug left her brain blank and her face totally red, Garnet and Amethyst thought the scene was so tender that they forgot what just happened, but Pearl just stared at them with a disgusted face.

The hug lasted about a minute until Steven came to his senses and finished the hug "I'm sorry I think I let myself go" Spinel would have given anything as long as that moment lasted even a few more seconds "And tell me how it went with the diamonds?"

The mention of diamonds took Spinel out of her trance, she knew that they were going to ask her about her time with the diamonds, so she prepared a whole story "The truth is that it went very well, it was even easier than I expected" in that part Spinel was not lying since she believed that destroying the diamonds would be more difficult and in the end it was very easy.

"You have to tell us everything" Steven was very excited to know how Spinel did it to convince the Diamonds to stay on Earth "Sure, I'll tell you everything" the gem made a big smile as if it were her way of showing off that she alone was victorious over the Diamonds, everyone went to the living room where they took a seat, obviously Spinel sat next to Steven.

"You see, the first thing I did was talk to Blue Pearl, I knew that if she supported me it would be easier to convince Blue Diamond and so it was, I talked to them about how I felt living with them and the great time I was having here on Earth" while Spinel was relating her story Pearl noticed how her pupils momentarily changed to the shape of inverted hearts.

"Once I took care of Blue Diamond I continued with Yellow Diamond, you can already assume that it cost me a little more work than Blue but in the end I could also convince her and I also had the help of her Pearl, now that I think about it I probably could not have achieved it if it were not for the Pearls "

Pearl wanted to tell everyone about the pupils but they changed so quickly that nobody would notice when she warned them "In the end with Blue and Yellow supported me talk to White, it was quite difficult to convince her because she was very attached to me but in the end I achieved my goal and here I am, officially living on Earth"

Everyone was happy that Spinel's situation with the Diamonds had finally been solved, all except for Pearl who knew that she was hiding something from them and was going to find out what it was at all costs "Well girls I think this deserves a celebration, do you think?"

Steven was so happy that Spinel would stay forever that he wanted to celebrate the news in a big way and Amethyst was the first to suggest an idea "I know, at night there will be a concert on the beach and if we bring some food and some ornaments we can turn it into a welcome party" everyone thought for a moment about Amethyst's suggestion and thought it was a great idea.

"It's perfect, that way apart from celebrating your arrival you can experience what a party on the beach is" Steven was the one who liked the idea the most because he would kill two birds with one stone "Do you really want to make a party for me?" Spinel was very flattered and touched that they wanted to celebrate her even after what she did to them a few months ago.

"We insist" Garnet wanted to take all traces of doubt away from Spinel and make her feel welcome in her new home "I really appreciate it" Spinel began to cry over the great gesture they were making towards her.

(A few hours later)

Everyone was getting ready to go to the beach concert except Pearl who was going to stay at the house "Are you sure you won't come? Everyone is going to be there" Pearl and Amethyst were in the kitchen while she was trying to convince her to go without much success "I already told you Amethyst, I would love to go but I already had an engagement for a few weeks, and I can't cancel it"

"Okay, but then don't complain that we don't get you into the fun stuff" Amethyst was a little annoyed that she couldn't change Pearl's mind and went to the door along with Garnet and Steven who were just waiting for Spinel who was in Steven's room.

"Spinel, we're all ready!" Steven yelled at Spinel to hurry up and they wouldn't be late for the concert / party "Just a minute!" he received an answer from the gem and several noises were heard coming from the room until finally she came down the stairs "I'm ready" everyone fixed their attention on the gem in front of them.

Spinel was wearing pink flat shoes with a small bow at the end, a fuchsia pink skirt with heart-shaped lace that reached to her knees exposing her well-defined legs, a short-sleeved white blouse of three buttons of which two were unbuttoned showing a little of his neckline, she wore a little of black eyeliner, red lipstick, some pink blush and the black lines that came out of her eyes were not seen and finally her hair was arranged in a single ponytail with waves falling on his right shoulder.

Everyone was impressed by Spinel's appearance, even Pearl had to admit that Spinel looked beautiful that night but the one who was most impressed was Steven, the gem in front of him was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life to the point that her mind was momentarily oblivious to Connie's existence.

"How do I look?" Spinel looked down as she was a little embarrassed to have all the attention on her "Spinel you look fantastic!" Amethyst was the first to speak, Garnet only raised her two thumbs and put a half smile indicating that she had all her approval "You look good" Pearl swallowed her pride and gave her opinion to Spinel.

"What do you think Steven?" although she liked to have everyone's approval, the opinion that mattered most was that of Steven who had not said anything "You... you... that ..." Steven was trying to speak but could not formulate any phrase, Spinel's beauty had hypnotized him "You do not like it?" Spinel was concerned that she did not receive a response.

Steven noticed and came out of his trance "Of course I like it, you look very beautiful tonight" even with the makeup you could notice Spinel's blush from Steven's comment who was also somewhat flushed "Hey, lovebirds if we don't go now we will be late "Amethyst did not want to break the scene but they had to leave.

"Okay, are you sure you're not coming Pearl?" Steven wanted to ask one last time before leaving in the slight hope that the answer would be different "I'm sure" unfortunately it was not like that "Okay, we'll be back in a while" with that said everyone left the house leaving Pearl completely alone.

Pearl let 5 minutes go by to make sure that nobody came back "Finally" she left the kitchen and went to the portal "_Now I will know what are you plotting_" the portal was activated taking Pearl from the place and going to the Homeworld, she had lied because she had no engagement for that day, she knew everyone was going to the concert, and she could investigate on her own if Spinel's story was true.

Pearl arrived at the throne room where the main portal was and the first thing she hoped was that the Diamonds would wonder what she was doing there, but to her surprise it was not like that, the place was completely empty "Hello?!" it was very strange since usually there is always at least one diamond in that room or one of the Pearls.

That only increased Pearl's suspicions and continued to tour the palace in search of the Diamonds, as she walked the halls, she realized that there was absolutely no one there and it seemed that she had been like that for a long time.

She spent a long time searching the entire palace but found no trace of anyone "_I guess I won't find out anything here_" Pearl had given up and returned to the main portal, she was ready to go home but she realized something she didn't notice when she arrived.

Near the window there were many black marks, as if they had shot to something or someone and failed many times, it seemed as if there had been a fight and the marks seemed to be very recent, unfortunately she could not get much information or link that to Spinel, so she returned home.

Along the way, Pearl was thinking about all the possibilities of what could have happened, she even thought about the remote idea that Spinel had destroyed the diamonds. "_That is ridiculous, it is impossible that she could destroy the diamonds on her own_" she got rid of that possibility almost immediately because of how ridiculous it sounded, the most likely option being that they had had an argument about living on Earth and it got out of control.

Once she returned home, she went to her room feeling defeated for not discovering something negative about Spinel "_Maybe Spinel really just wants to live peacefully here and I'm exaggerating everything_" Pearl stopped dead and turned to see Steven's room "_Maybe if_..." there was a slight chance of finding something in Steven's room, after all Spinel has been living there.

Perla wondered if she should do it because it was Steven's room and she would be invading his privacy "_If I left everything where it was he will not notice, after all it is about his safety_" she was excusing herself to do what she knew was wrong but her need to demonstrate that Spinel had other intentions and to demonstrate that she was correct was greater.

Pearl turned to look at the clock and still had some time before the others returned and quickly went to Steven's room to end that as soon as possible, once in the room she began to open the drawers to find what she was looking for, Steven's clothes were all wrinkled and she felt the need to fold them correctly but he should not leave a trace that she was there and she had to leave it as it was, she kept looking among the shelves, boxes and papers but could not find anything.

"_I think in the end I was wrong_" Pearl felt defeated and embarrassed by what she had done, she took one last look at the room before leaving and her gaze fell on Spinel's makeshift bed and that's when she noticed that some papers were a little protruding from the sheets "_What is that?_"

Perla approached and removed the sheets to discover that they were drawings "_I did not expect this_" the drawings were simple enough that they seemed to have been done by some 6-year-old children, colored sticking out of the lines, arms and legs like sticks and faces It was only two points and a smile.

Pearl couldn't help but laugh a little at the simplicity of the drawings but in a good way because it was quite cute, the first drawing was the Earth with Spinel on top of it and it had written 'My new home', the second drawing was Steven, Spinel, Pearl, Amethyst and Garnet together in front of what seemed to be the house and had 'My new family' written on it

"_I think I've been very unfair to her_" Pearl had realized the mistake she had made with Spinel and had decided to be more open with her, she left the drawings where she found them but saw that there was a third drawing and took it to see it and immediately she was surprised by the content.

The drawing was Spinel and Steven holding hands inside a giant heart, surrounded by many hearts and it had written 'Spinel + Steven = Together forever' that drawing confirmed the suspicions that Pearl had had for days, Spinel was in love with Steven and knowing how unstable her sanity was could have severe consequences "_I will not let you get away with it_"

(...)

A couple of hours passed and the beach concert / party was already ending, while everyone was chatting before leaving Spinel wanted to get ahead to rest since she had been dancing all night and her hair was already loose, she entered the house and directed to the living room "On Earth they sure know how to celebrate" the gem sat down and the couch felt like the most comfortable thing in the world.

"You had fun?" Spinel was surprised to hear the question and looked for the source of the voice to find Pearl who was in the kitchen "Pearl you scared me, of course I had fun but we all missed you at the party" Pearl came out of the kitchen and approached her while holding her hand behind her "Oh I'm sure everyone missed me, especially you"

"Is it sarcasm that I detect in your voice?" Spinel found it weird that Pearl would talk to her like that "You can stop pretending, I know what you are up to" Pearl was already tired of pretending to be nice to her and had decided it was time to face her "What are you talking about?"

Spinel was a little nervous about what Pearl said and was fearing the worst "I know about your feelings towards Steven and here I have the proof" Pearl took out the drawing behind her and put it in front of Spinel, she watched it for one second and started laughing "Hahaha" Pearl was annoyed that Spinel would take that as a kind of joke "Why the hell are you laughing?"

"Do you really think I'm in love with Steven for a simple drawing I made? I only did that because I really appreciate him for what he has done for me" Spinel's excuse made sense but Pearl refused to believe it "Don´t think that I will believe your lies for a second, I want you to leave this house now" the tension between the two was beginning to rise.

"Now it turns out that you want to throw me out of a simple drawing?" Spinel stood up and just like Pearl was starting to lose patience "Don't think you're fooling me Pearl"

"What do you mean?!"

"You know what I'm talking about, you were always against me living here and now that you have a kind of proof you take advantage of it to kick me out!"

"Well, I admit I never wanted you to live here! I don't understand how the others allowed it after what you did to us!"

"In case you forgot what I did was because of Pink Diamond! If she had not blatantly abandoned me, I would never have attacked Earth!

"Don't you dare speak that way about her!"

"Sorry, I forgot that you were her faithful pet and that in your eyes everything she did was totally justified!"

"Shut up!"

"You know perfectly well that I speak the truth! Everything she did was for her convenience no matter how it affected others! As far as I'm concerned, the only good thing she did in her entire existence was to disappear to bring Steven to the world!"

That was the drop that spilled the glass, Pearl could bear others to speak badly about Rose because she knew she had done many bad things but even she had her limits and could not tolerate Spinel saying that, Pearl raised her right hand and with all her force she slapped her and the sound resonated across the house.

The slap strength was such that Spinel fell to the ground, it was so sudden that she could not believe what had happened, her cheek gradually turned red from the impact and in a matter of seconds it began to burn so much that she could barely stand it, when she couldn't stand it anymore, Spinel started crying in pain and her eyeliner began to drain.

Once her anger began to dissipate Pearl realized what she had done, she looked at Spinel on the floor crying for what happened and then looked at her hand that was shaking, the force of the slap was so big that even she was hurt a little leaving her red palm but not as much as Spinel's cheek.

Pearl felt a breeze of air and turned to look at the door to discover that she was in the worst-case scenario, Steven, Garnet, Amethyst and Greg were standing in front of the door and had witnessed what happened just a few seconds ago "I… I…"

Pearl immediately tried to explain what had happened but could not "What did you do?!" Steven was the first to speak, or rather shout, he immediately ran to where Spinel was to help her, he bent down and took her in his arms to be able to see her cheek that was already completely red, Steven touched her, and Spinel responded with a little cry of pain.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! How could you do something like that?!" Steven had never been so furious in his entire life and he didn't know if it was because he saw Spinel hurt or that it had been caused by someone so close to him "You know perfectly what she's been through, that what I want to do is make her feel like in her new home and you do that!"

Everyone was stunned by the scene in front of them, seeing Steven furious was one thing but yelling at Pearl that way was something that no one imagined could happen, Spinel didn't want that to get out of control and tried to calm him down "Steven please calm down, she is not to blame for what happened "unfortunately that was not successful "Do not try to defend her, nothing can justify what she did to you"

Then Steven discovered Spinel's drawing on the floor "What is your drawing doing here?" Pearl was surprised that he knew of the existence of that drawing "Pearl found it and ..." Steven did not let Spinel finish explaining what had happened "But if you left it stored in my room" at that moment Pearl realized the great mistake she had made.

"You came into my room without my permission and started looking through my things?!" Steven had made it very clear to the gems that he did not want them to enter his room without permission and that they respect his privacy "But... but I..." Pearl had no excuse to justify everything that happened and if she did not mediate her words well It would make things worse.

Then she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned to see who it was and it was Garnet who had stayed out of the discussion until now, along with amethyst and Greg "Pearl, I think I speak for everyone when I say that it would be best if you went out for a time to relax and meditate on your actions today"

"Are you talking seriously?" Pearl could not believe what Garnet had suggested "Very seriously" Pearl could look through Garnet's glasses and her look was more angry than serious, she turned to see where Amethyst and Greg were who only looked elsewhere so as not to see her directly, then she saw Steven who was looking at her with a face of contempt that almost broke her heart.

Finally, she turned to see Spinel who was still in Steven's arms, all her makeup had already run down by her tears and her cheek could not be redder, Pearl could not prevent the fault to invade her mind and decided to accept Garnet's suggestion, or rather punishment "Okay, I'll leave"

Pearl went to the portal with her head down for the embarrassment that had just happened while Steven said in a very low voice "I hope you never come back" yet Pearl managed to hear what he said and tears began to run down her face once on the portal she kept turning her back so that nobody could see that she was crying, the portal was activated and Pearl disappeared in his light.

The atmosphere felt very heavy for everything that had happened and what had started as a celebration ended in a great fight, without Pearl there Steven was already calming down "Are you okay?" he turned his attention to Spinel who kept crying in pain "Except for the * snif * pain I'm * snif * fine" Steven had the perfect cure for Spinel's wound.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it" Steven approached Spinel and gave her a kiss on the injured cheek, the gem was petrified by Steven's sudden kiss and inside she was screaming at the top of her lungs, in seconds the brand disappeared from the slap and the burning was completely removed.

"Done, like nothing happened" Steven got up and helped Spinel to get on her feet and he gave her a handkerchief to wipe away the tears and wipe off the makeup "Thank you and where did Pearl go?" Spinel could not help feeling curious and Amethyst was the one who gave her the answer "Generally when Pearl leaves that way, she almost always passes it at the fountain of Rose's tears"

"I know what you want to do Spinel but the best thing is that we leave Pearl alone and when she is ready to come back she will do it" Garnet knew Spinel's intentions but she knew it was the best for everyone "Okay" everyone said goodbye and left to their rooms to rest after a long day.

(...)

Pearl was in front of the statue and her eyes were swollen from having cried, she was seeing her reflection in the water meditating on everything that had happened a while ago when she heard the portal activate in the distance, she supposed it was Garnet or Amethyst to speak and did not give it importance.

"Hello pearl" it was the voice of Spinel, of all the people who thought to see there she was the last one that came to her mind "Hello Spinel" Pearl replied without stopping to see her reflection "How do you feel? " Spinel's voice sounded a little low as if she was sorry to speak to her.

"Apart from the fact that I hurt you in an unjustified way and that Steven hates me for having done that to you and for invading his privacy, I am fine" if it wasn't for the noise of the fountain everything would be a very awkward silence "I wanted to apologize for what happened, I got carried away and said some things that were inappropriate "

The last thing Pearl wanted to hear was Spinel's apology when she was the victim "No, I am the one who should apologize, you have every right to be angry about what Rose ... or rather Pink Diamond did to you and I never should have slapped you" having been alone for a while made Pearl realize her mistakes and how unjustified her actions were.

"I guess we both let the situation get out of control" the atmosphere felt lighter now that the two had apologized "I thank you for coming here to talk" Pearl was relieved that Spinel did not hold any grudges "I am the one who should thank you"

"Why?" Pearl found it odd that Spinel thanked her because she had done nothing "For being so credulous" she had no idea why she said that and finally turned around to face Spinel and discover that apart from that she already had her original appearance her right arm was behind her while the left one was stretched, with her gaze she followed it until she discovered that it was wrapped around her.

"Surprise!" Spinel put on a big smile and immediately pulled her arm catching Pearl in her grip, her whole body was trapped, and she couldn't move "What is this about?!" Pearl tried her best to break free, but it was impossible "I think it is quite obvious what I am doing, I will get rid of you and so I will have free way to stay with Steven"

"I knew it! I knew your intentions were not good!" Pearl was happy to know that all the time she was right "You were right to suspect me from the beginning and for your bad luck that was what condemned you" Pearl's smile disappeared when Spinel said that "What are you talking about?"

"Do you really think you found those drawings luckily? Do not make me laugh, I planned everything from the beginning, I knew that you would confront me if I did something that gave me away and that if I spoke ill of Pink Diamond you would explode and hurt me when the others casually entered the house Why do you think I was the first to arrive before they did?"

Perla felt like a fool, Spinel managed to trick her into doing what she wanted "Best of all, nobody cares if you don't come back as everyone will believe that you are alone somewhere far away without knowing when you will return" every word that Spinel said revealed more of her evil and gliding nature "So you intend to lock me in a bubble for the rest of eternity?"

"Hahahaha" Spinel could not help laughing loudly at the innocence of Pearl "I did not imagine that you could make such good jokes, I'm not going lock you in a bubble... I'm going to destroy you" she took out her right arm from her back and thereby revealed that she was carrying the Breaking Point.

Pearl recognized it immediately and began to shake with all her might in the hope of breaking free "You can't do it, you can't!" for the first time in her entire life, Pearl feared for her life. "It is so fun to see when they fight for their lives" Spinel began to approach Pearl slowly while carrying the Breaking Point.

With each step that Spinel took, Pearl became more and more frightened, tears did not wait and her cries of fear echoed all over the place "Please don't do it, I beg you!" moments of her life began to pass in front of her, all the laughter and tears that she shared with others, the battles they fought together, the lives they had, but what broke her heart the most was knowing that she was about to be destroyed knowing that Steven was upset with her and that she could never apologize for what she did.

"Steven" Spinel was already right in front of her "Don't worry, I'll take good care of him" Pearl looked her directly in the eyes and could see that her pupils were shaped like a heart and a very intense red, she put the Breaking Point on her gem and charged it "Say hello to Pink Diamond for me"

*crack*

**The moment arrived, the first of the Crystal Gems has fallen and now Spinel has free way to do what ahe wants, I hope you enjoyed the chapter even after killing a main character and we will be reading later.**

**Richie3f out**


	14. Chapter 14: Broken heart

**Chapter 14: Broken Heart**

**Quick note, when you see text in between two plus signs +example+ it means it's a dialog from someone talking on the phone**

*crack*

Spinel has longed to hear that since she returned to Earth, the sound of ending the life of another gem was music to her ears and it was better comings from the gem she hated the most after Pink Diamond "You know, since I destroyed Blue Pearl I wanted to do this to you, the simple thought of seeing how your body turned into a lifeless shell excited me so much"

As Spinel spoke, Pearl's body was gradually losing its color and her eyes were turning totally white "If I had had to pay to see this great show, believe me, I would have done it without hesitation" Spinel felt she was enjoying the best show in the universe in the first row.

"You will not... get away... with this" with her last strength Pearl managed to formulate one last sentence which surprised Spinel "Wow I can't believe you could still say something, but in case you haven't noticed I already got away with it and I am prepared for any situation that arises, now do me a favor and finish dying"

After a few more seconds Pearl's body was completely gray and lifeless "If I could, I would show you as my greatest trophy but I would win everyone's hate if they knew what I did" Spinel kept talking to Pearl's body as if she could still hear her "But the best thing will be to take you with the rest"

Spinel tightened her grip and very easily got rid of Pearl's physical form by dropping only the remains of her gem, while Spinel returned her arm to its place, she admired with great pride the destroyed gem of Pearl on the ground "I like you more like this" she picked up the pieces and locked them in a bubble to admire them more closely "Until ever"

With a wave of the hand the bubble disappeared, satisfied with her work Spinel sat on the edge of the fountain and began to observe the landscape around her "I must admit that this place is quite nice" she felt that she deserved a rest after a whole day of destroying gems and diamonds and she relaxed as the only sound heard was the running water from the fountain.

Spinel stayed like that for several minutes until a voice interrupted her "I must admit that you have done a great job" Spinel recognized the voice immediately and already knew where it came from, she stood up and turned to see the water in the fountain where she found her other version with a big smile on her face.

"You know something? I was hoping I wouldn't have to see you again" Spinel was a little disgusted to have to speak to Spinel2 again "I'm sorry to disappoint you but you won't get rid of me so easy, after all I'm a part of you" Spinel2 spoke like a wise woman which irritated Spinel.

"And to what do I owe your sight this time?" Spinel wanted to end that conversation as soon as possible to go home to Steven and rest "Are you deaf? I just told you but I guess I have to repeat it" Spinel2's voice was like a drill for Spinel's ears which is ironic since they both have the same voice.

"I am quite surprised how well you are doing, not only did you get rid of the Diamonds but you also eliminated Pearl in a way that no one would miss her and for that I applaud you" Spinel2's voice sounded genuine and despite hating her, Spinel could not deny how well she felt that someone applaud her plan, even if it was herself.

"Well, thanks, you should know that my plan to get rid of Pearl occurred to me on the way back to Earth" Spinel was speaking with superiority, according to her, thinking about all that by herself was quite an achievement "So tell me what you plan to do now?" Spinel2 sounded very intrigued as she really wanted to know what Spinel's next move would be.

"Well, let's say that Steven is going to have a bad time" while Spinel spoke on her face a macabre smile was drawn "Are you planning to hurt Steven? I thought you loved him" Spinel2 said with a lot of intrigue "Don't worry I'm not going to hurt him, at least not physically and this will be the most important step to make sure Steven is mine"

"I would ask you for the details but I prefer that you surprise me so I'll see you later sister" after saying that Spinel2 disappeared and in the water she could see her normal reflection "At last, I thought she would never leave" Spinel was happy that her other version finally leaved her alone "Now I can go home to rest"

Spinel was heading to the portal but stopped dead in her tracks and turned around to take a last look at the statue of Rose that was in the fountain, she enlarged her fist and with all her strength hit the statue, the pieces flew off and with it the statue disappeared forever, causing the water in the fountain to stop flowing "That is better" satisfied with her work Spinel resumed her way to the portal.

(…)

All the lights were out in Steven's house, after all it was night and everyone was tired from partying, the darkness was interrupted by the blinding light of the portal being activated "Finally at home" Spinel was so tired that she could lie down on the floor and sleep like a baby "You finally came back"

"Aaahhh!" a voice surprised Spinel as she believed that everyone was in their rooms "Who's there?" Spinel feared that it was her other version again, when looking for the source she saw a silhouette that was in the kitchen, Spinel went to the switch on the wall to turn on the light and discover that it was Garnet.

"Garnet you scared me" Spinel was relieved that it was just Garnet "Could you do me a favor and tell me where you went?" Garnet was a little upset because she already knew the answer to her question, but she had the slight hope of being wrong "I went to find Pearl to talk about what happened" Spinel spoke with some shame or appeared to have, since she had to maintain her facade of innocence "And what was it that I told you not to do?"

"Finding Pearl... but it was something I had to do, I couldn't let things stay like that, besides I didn't even find her" Spinel went to the living room to sit in one of the coaches, followed by Garnet who sat at her side

"Listen Spinel, I know that your intention was good but this is something that cannot be solved overnight, Pearl must be alone to be able to clear her mind and reflect on her own what she did, when she feels that she is ready then she will return and the first thing she will do is apologize to you"

Spinel seemed to pay attention to what Garnet was saying but she was deep in her thoughts "_Poor Garnet, the fool doesn't know that I did indeed find Pearl and that she will never come back_" Spinel could not contain a small laugh at the image of a destroyed Pearl that came to her mind "Hehehe" Garnet found it strange that Spinel laughed at her talk.

"Why are you laughing?" Garnet disliked that Spinel was laughing as if her talk was a joke "I just couldn't help but imagine when Pearl returns and we can finally have fun together" somehow Spinel had become a great liar and could think of excuses to get out of any situation in seconds.

"Don't worry, when you least expect it, Pearl will come back, and we will all be a great happy family" Garnet was touched by Spinel's comment and her small annoyance disappeared completely "Do you promise?" Spinel used a voice so tender that it would have melted the heart of anyone who would have heard it "I promise, now we should rest because today was a long day"

Garnet couldn't help the need to pat Spinel's head, after all she looked acted like a child.

(…)

It was already half a day in Beach City, everyone was doing their routine activities except for a gem who was still deep in her dream despite already being so late, destroying the Diamonds, Pearl and celebrating as she had never totally left her exhausted and it was impossible to wake her up.

She was sleeping with her mouth open, which was the perfect opportunity for a small fly to make her way inside, that was more than enough for Spinel to wake up suddenly and start coughing from the unwelcome visitor who she had just eaten "*Cof* *cof* what the hell *cof* was that?" Spinel had no idea what she had just swallowed.

Once it passed he turned to see her surroundings to see that Steven was not there and instead there was a note on his bed, Spinel stood up and walked over so she could take it and read it "_Dear Spinel, I'm sorry I had to go but I had some unfinished business to attend to and I didn't want to wake you up because you looked very cute while you were sleeping…"_

Spinel blushed too much from the words Steven was using in the note "_Since you officially stayed on Earth, it would be best if you learned a little about it so I recommend that you visit the library where you can learn about whatever you want, I won't be back until very late so don't wait for me. With love Steven_"

Spinel did not like being alone but unlike the previous time she did not suffer a panic attack and in fact she felt quite calm but obviously she would have wanted to be with Steven "_I guess I will do what Steven told me_" following his recommendation, Spinel went down the stairs and out of the house only to be mowed by the sun.

Once her eyes adjusted, she put her hands on her waist and was filled with confidence to spend her first day alone in the city "Very well now the first thing I should do is... find out what the hell is a library"

(…)

After a long hour asking directions to strangers Spinel managed to get to the library "I did it, I reached the library on my own!" the gem was proud of its achievement, in a way it arrived alone but if not for the indications it would have been lost.

Without wasting time Spinel ran into the library to immediately be amazed by the amount of books that were there "So this is where the humans keep their files" Spinel carefully inspected the place until her eyes were fixed on the woman who was at the counter "_She seems to be the owner of the place, maybe she can help me with my research_"

Spinel approached the woman and with some shyness spoke to her "Excuse me, I'm looking for information" the woman turned to see Spinel and immediately knew that it was a gem which was very common to see in the place "Hello little one looking for information on Earth?"

"How do you know?" Spinel was surprised that the woman knew what she was looking for "Almost every time a gem comes to this place it is to find out something about the planet" and indeed it was, all the gems that visited the place sought to learn something and were almost always sent by Steven "Well I guess if I am going to live here the first thing I should learn is about humans and how they work"

"Don't say more, I know exactly what you need, please follow me" the woman moved away from the counter and Spinel followed her closely, as they toured the library Spinel was increasingly amazed by all the books and information that could be in one single place, once they reached their destination the woman looked closely and got a book "Here it is, with this you will learn very well about humans"

The woman handed the book to Spinel and looked at the cover to find out what it was about "Human Physiology, are you telling me that in this little book I can learn about how humans work?" Spinel couldn't believe that so much information could fit into something so small "That's right, if you need help with another book, don't hesitate to ask me and please keep your voice down, enjoy the lecture."

The woman returned to her place, leaving Spinel alone with the book "Well, it would be better to start at once" the gem looked for a place where she could sit down, when she found it she immediately began to read and surprisingly began to turn the pages with great speed.

Something that no one knew about Spinel was that she could read at inhuman speed, in a matter of a couple of seconds she could read a full page and fully understand what she had read, so she was like that for a few minutes until she reached a point that completely caught her attention "What is this? The human heart"

For some reason that Spinel was unaware of, that part of the book captured her full attention and began to read calmly "The heart is the most important organ of the people, if it were to stop or remove the person would die in a matter of minutes" next from the text there was a very detailed image of the heart and where it was located "So what for me is my gem, the heart is for humans"

Upon analyzing the information Spinel put on a huge smile and her pupils turned completely red "Very interesting" while Spinel was absorbed in her book, someone who was also in the library recognized her "Spinel?" hearing her name brought her out of her trance, she turned to look for the owner of the voice behind her.

"Connie?" Spinel recognized her immediately, they had formally met at the party the day before and surprisingly connected very well, something that irritated Spinel since Connie was the one who was preventing Steven from noticing her "I didn't expect to find you in the library, what are you doing here?" Connie asked as she put the books she was carrying on the table, hung her backpack on the chair, and sat next to Spinel.

"Steven had to go out on something urgent and told me to come so I could learn about Earth" Spinel was trying hard not to hit Connie at the time "That's Steven's classic, he always sends gems here to learn on their own"

Spinel turned to see all the books Connie was carrying and was surprised that she carried so many with her "Why do you carry so many books?" Spinel's natural curiosity forced her to ask "They're just study books, I'm preparing for college"

"College?" that was a new word that Spinel was unaware of its meaning "Don't you know what college is? in fact, do you know what school is?" Spinel was only left with a confused face, implying that she had no idea what she was talking about "Well, if you are going to stay and live on Earth, I'd better explain everything to you"

And that's how much of the day Connie told Spinel all about schools, studies, and taught her how to use the phones while Spinel told her a bit about the life of the gems before Steven changed everything.

Connie turned to look at the clock on the wall to be surprised by how late it was "Look at the time, we got so absorbed in the conversation that they are about to close the library, it was a pleasure to talk to you but I must go to my house" Connie stood up and put her books in her backpack to retire.

Spinel was happy that Connie was finally leaving but at that moment an idea came to her mind "Wait" Connie stopped dead in her tracks at Spinel's call, "Why don't I take you home? I was thinking, I don't know the city very well and if I know where you live, I could get my bearings in case I get lost"

Spinel realized that this was her chance to find out where Connie lived without raising suspicions "It doesn't bother me, but how do you plan to take me?" Connie believed that it was a good idea that Spinel knew where she lived in case of an emergency but did not know how she planned to take her "Don't worry about it, I have an idea"

(…)

"This is great! I can see everything from here!" Connie screamed with joy, she had climbed on Spinel's shoulders and she had stretched her legs so that she could travel faster while enjoying the city landscape from above "I told you it would be fun"

Spinel wanted to destroy herself for having stooped down to do that but just to find out where Connie lived she put up with it "And tell me, how long will it take to get there?" the gem was already desperate to reach out and remove Connie from her shoulders "Mmm let me see... there it is, it's the third left"

Spinel watched the house carefully to remember every detail of it as well as the surroundings, once they were in front of the house, Spinel returned to normal and left Connie right in front of the door "I must admit that that was quite fast and fun, thanks for bringing me home Spinel"

"It was a pleasure, see you later Connie" with the goodbyes made Connie entered her house and Spinel stretched again to return to her house "_Thanks to you Connie_"

(…)

Spinel had finally returned to the house and met Amethyst who was in the living room with a three-story sandwich "Hello Amethyst" Spinel greeted her as she approached her to sit next to her "What's up Where were you? I did not see you in all day" asked Amethyst while eating the sandwich in one bite "I was in the library, Steven suggested that I should learn about the Earth"

"That's Steven, all the gems that have stayed to live here have gone to that place thanks to him" while they were talking Spinel yawned out causing Amethyst to do the same "I better go to bed, reading all day made me very sleepy" Spinel stood up and headed for the stairs to go straight to bed.

"I think I'll go to my room to rest too, good night Spinel" Amethyst shuffled to her room because she was too lazy to walk normally "Good night Amethyst" Spinel went up the stairs but halfway there she stretched her neck to peek into the living room and make sure Amethyst went into her room.

The door of the temple opened and once Amethyst entered it closed "Perfect" once she made sure that Amethyst was no longer in the house she ran to her bed and took some cushions to put them on and cover them with the sheet to simulate that she was asleep, she arranged it very carefully so that it looked as real as possible.

Once she was satisfied with the results she went away and turned off the lights to see how it looked like at night, the result was very good and unless someone came to remove the sheet, no one would realize that it was not Spinel "Now the fun is coming"

(…)

It was a little late and Connie was preparing to sleep, she was in the bathroom brushing her teeth "_I have to admit I had a great time with Spinel, if she, Steven and I were to go out to have fun I'm sure we would have a great time_"

*Pow*

Connie's thoughts were interrupted by a strange sound that came from the hallway, she peeked out to see what it was about, but everything seemed normal and the light in her parents' room was off, so she thought that they were already asleep "Maybe it was my imagination"

* Pow *

The same sound was heard again but it was weaker and since Connie was rinsing her mouth, she did not hear it, once she finished, she went to her room and turned off the lights to go to bed.

*Tic-tac tic-tac tic-tac*

The only thing that was heard was the clock on the wall, it seemed to be a night like any other and Connie was already falling asleep when she heard sounds coming from the hallway that sounded like footsteps "Hello?" Connie found it strange to hear footsteps at that time because once her parents went to sleep, they didn't wake up until the next morning.

Connie's instinct kicked in and she stood up to grab her sword that was leaning against one of the walls and slowly approached the door trying not to make a sound, the footsteps were getting closer and closer and it was obvious that the owner from the noise was heading to her room.

Connie was already in front of her door and ready to attack, the footsteps kept getting closer until they stopped just on the other side of the door, Connie put her hand on the handle and slowly turned it, once she turned it around Connie breathed out a big breath to relax and quickly opened her door.

Expecting to find someone but found that the hallway was completely empty, Connie looked carefully to make sure there was nothing strange, but everything was normal "_I think I'm so tired I'm imagining things_" Connie relaxed and closed her door "_I need to sleep_"

Connie left her sword on the wall and turned to go to her bed but to her surprise someone was right in front of her, Connie was paralyzed by such a discovery and after a few seconds managed to realize what that mysterious person in front of her was Spinel "Surprise"

Connie couldn't react, in a matter of seconds Spinel grabbed her neck with her left hand and smashed her against the wall with incredible force, he had lifted her a few inches off the ground and Connie tried to free herself by kicking the wall and trying to undo the grip of Spinel but it was useless, realizing that she could not free herself she decided to save her strength because Spinel's grip made it difficult to breathe.

"I'm glad you realized that it is useless, this makes everything easier" Spinel was happy that Connie quickly understood the situation she was in "What... do you… want?" Connie found it difficult to formulate the words

"It's actually quite simple, I want you to end your relationship with Steven and never see him again" Connie had a hard time assimilating what she had heard "What?"

"As you heard it dear, you will call Steven, you will tell him that his thing is over and you will go to another city to never see him again" there was no point in what Spinel was asking to Connie "Why the hell... do you want me to… break up… with him?" if she planned to force her to do that, at least she had the right to know the reasons.

"I think it's pretty obvious why but I'll tell you anyway, I'm in love with Steven and if you're out of the way then he'll be all mine" Connie couldn't believe what she had heard, there was no way love was that prompted her to do that "And what happens... if I refuse"

Spinel put on a huge smile, that was the question she wanted to hear "Then I will be forced to get rid of your parents, then you and just send a text message from your phone" Connie's eyes filled with fear, Spinel was unable of doing something like that "If I do what... you say... do you promise not to hurt... my parents?"

Hearing Connie say that was like music to Spinel's ears "I promise you for my gem that I won't do anything to them" Connie thought about it for a few seconds, she couldn't believe for Spinel to keep her word, but given the situation she was in, she had no choice but to accept "I'll do it"

(…)

Steven had finally arrived at his house after a long day and he was eager to lie down in his bed and sleep "This was a long day but finally it came to an end, and from the lights out I can suppose that Spinel is already asleep "as he went up the stairs to his house his phone rang which caught him off guard.

"Who could it be at this hour?" he pulled out his phone, and on the screen saw that it was Connie "Why is she calling me so late?" it was very strange to him that Connie was calling him, and he answered immediately "Hello?" there was silence on the other end of the line until Connie answered +Hi Steven+

"What's going on? Why are you calling me so late?" Steven was feeling a little worried because if she was calling him at that time it must be something urgent +I have to talk to you about something serious+ Steven couldn't help worrying about the sad tone of Connie's voice and what she was saying.

"What do you want to talk about?" Steven could not avoid his voice breaking a little because of the fear he felt of hearing what he feared, after all he had seen so many movies where those types of calls meant one thing +Our relationship can no longer continue+ at that moment Steven felt like Something inside him was breaking into a thousand pieces.

"What are you talking about?" tears began to run down Steven's cheeks +You see... a few hours ago I was accepted to the university I most wanted, the problem is that it is in another country and after talking to my parents we decided that I couldn't let this opportunity go, so we will move away+

Steven could not believe what he was hearing, it seemed to be a nightmare from which he could not wake up +I know what you plan to tell me, but remote relationships never work and I cannot let you distract me by visiting with Leon+

Each word hurt more than the previous one "But... but..." Steven wanted to say something but could think of nothing +I'm sorry I couldn't tell you straight on but it would have been more difficult that way, when I finish my studies I might come back but I can't promise you nothing... goodbye, Steven+

The call was over, Steven froze with the phone in his hand thinking about what he had just heard, once he reacted, he started running at full speed to Connie's house to talk to her.

(…)

Connie was on her knees on the floor crying out loud, the call she had just made had been the most painful thing she had ever done in her life "I *snif* did my part *snif* now you do yours" despite breaking up with Steven, Connie couldn't deny that she was more concerned with her parent's well-being.

"Okay I am a gem of a word, I will not hurt your parents... because I already did" Spinel put on a big smile when she said that "What do you mean?" Connie asked with fear invading her entire body "I mean your parents are dead What do you think were those noises you heard recently while you were in the bathroom?" Connie didn't want to believe what she was hearing, it was impossible that her parents were dead "But... you said..."

"What I said was that I wouldn't do anything to them from this moment if you called Steven, but you never asked if they were still alive" at that moment Connie was filled with a rage that she had never felt in her entire life, the only thought that was in her head was to destroy Spinel.

She stood up and tried to launch herself at Spinel, but she had already foreseen that and with very little effort she grabbed her by the neck and smashed her against the wall "I'll finish you off you fucking bitch, let me go and you'll see what I'm capable of!" unlike the first time, Connie was using more force to break free of Spinel's grip but it was useless, the difference in power between them was overwhelming.

"Hahaha this was the reaction I was waiting for, seeing how you are consumed by your bloodlust is quite a spectacle but unfortunately the time we have is very short, Steven will arrive soon, and I have to get rid of many things in this house"

With no time to waste Spinel took out of his pocket a knife he had taken from the kitchen "I would use the Breaking Point with you as well as with your parents but unlike them I want to keep your heart as a memento" Spinel put the knife on Connie's chest where her heart was located "It was a pleasure to meet you Connie"

Spinel put a bit of force into the knife and gradually began to increase the pressure as the blood began to flow, Connie struggled to stop the knife without success "Please stop!" when the knife finally pierced Connie's chest, what followed was a river of blood and a deafening scream "AAAAHHHH!"

(…)

Steven was so desperate to get to Connie's house that he completely forgot to use his car, he was tired and sweaty but he was still running at full speed, when he finally saw Connie's house in the distance the first thing he noticed was that the Maheswaran car was not there, and Steven feared he was too late.

He quickened his pace and when he was in front of the door he knocked with all his might while shouting "Connie please tell me you're there!" the lights in the house were not turned on and he received no response, with great pain Steven had no choice but to open the door with force and quickly climbed the stairs to head for Connie's room.

As he walked through the house, he could see that the furniture was still in place but there was no trace of photos or of any Maheswaran belongings, he arrived at Connie's door and slammed it open expecting her to be there but what he found was an empty room, the only thing there was the furniture.

Connie's posters, photos, books and other belongings had disappeared "No" in a last attempt to find her, Steven dialed Connie's phone holding on to his last hope +Sorry, the number you dialed is not available or is out from the service area+

Steven dropped his phone causing the screen to crash and he fell to his knees on the floor, Connie was gone and there was no way to contact her or find out where she had gone "No ... please come back" maybe it was because the pain of the loss, the exhaustion from so much running or a combination of the two but Steven got into a fetal position on the floor of the room and started crying.

Steven did not realize that Spinel was watching everything from outside through the window of the room "It destroys me to see you that way, but do not worry my love, because tomorrow your dear friend Spinel will be there to comfort you" while Spinel watched all that her pupils were shaped like a heart "Tomorrow will be a great day"

**No one is safe from Spinel and no one suspects what is happening, the next chapter will be very special so look forward to it.**

**Richie3f out**


	15. Chapter 15: Love

**Chapter 15: Love**

A new day had arrived at Beach City but this time it was very early in the morning, many of the stores were still closed and many people were still asleep or were just getting up and because of this the streets were almost empty except for Kiki who was in her daily routine running and for another human.

That human was Steven and he was heading towards his house at full speed, without realizing it he was approaching Kiki and she noticed with the naked eye that Steven was very tired and sweaty which made her worry a little "Hey Steven You're good?" Steven ignored her completely and kept running, making Kiki's concern grow.

When Steven finally arrived at his house, he opened the door so hard that he even made a crack in the glass and surprising Spinel who was preparing a coffee, he went up the stairs at full speed and in a jiffy, he lay down on his bed and the tears didn't wait to start falling.

Spinel walked up the stairs slowly knowing perfectly well why Steven was like this and that is why she had to measure her words so that everything would go according to her plan "Steven ... are you okay?" she had a cup of coffee with her and approached the bed "I brought you a cup of coffee as you like with three tablespoons of sugar"

Steven did not react and continued to lie on his stomach while his pillow moistened with tears, Spinel knew that this would be the result of making Connie break with him and even having seen how he got the night before she could not help but feel horrible to see Steven that way.

"Listen if you want me to leave you alone then I will" Spinel left the cup of coffee in the furniture and continued to leave the room but something stopped her, when she noticed she saw that Steven was holding her hand "Do you want me to stay?"

Steven just nodded and Spinel sat on the floor leaning back on the bed without letting go of Steven's hand "I'll stay as long as you want" Spinel was silent listening to how Steven kept crying while she had a small smile drawn on her face knowing that her plan was succeeding.

(An hour later)

Both were still in the same position and Steven was already calming down and his crying was weaker than when he started although he was still face down, Spinel was so concentrated holding Steven's hand that she did not feel that an hour had passed, at that moment Steven turned his head to the side "She left"

Spinel heard Steven say something, but he did it in such a low voice that she could barely hear it "What did you say?" Spinel got down on her knees and brought her face close to Steven's so he could hear "She left me" his voice was cracked, and his eyes were swollen from crying "Who left you?"

"Connie left me last night" saying that made a few tears run down Steven's face "She leave you?" Spinel pretended to be extremely surprised by the news, Steven only responded with a nod of his head "How did that happen?" Spinel was a little scared to ask that question because she didn't know if it was the right choice "She just... called me and... and..."

Steven couldn't finish the sentence because the pain of remembering that was too great "Didn't she even have the dignity to tell you in person?" this was Spinel's perfect opportunity to make Connie look worse and she was going to take advantage of it "When I got... to her house... they were already gone" with much effort Steven managed to finish that sentence.

"Look I don't know if this makes you feel better but I know perfectly how you feel" Steven looked with some curiosity at Spinel for what she said and she continued speaking having caught his attention "I know how it feels to believe that you will be with someone all your life and that from one moment to the next it will disappear forever" for some reason knowing that someone else had been through the same thing and understood his pain made Steven draw a small smile.

"I guess that... makes us both experts in abandonment" Steven spoke with a little more energy, both looked directly into each other's eyes for a moment and out of nowhere they started laughing "Hahaha it's not how I thought it would be, but the result was the same Do you feel better already?" it couldn't be tell but that little laugh made Steven's spirits go up a lot "Yeah I feel a little better already, thanks Spinel"

Spinel stood up and placed her hands on her waist "Well you better get ready because this is just the beginning, I will make sure you have the best day of your life and when you least expect it you will no longer be suffering from what happened with Connie"

Steven's smile grew bigger and his mood was improving "Then I better get ready, I don't want to go outside in these conditions" Steven finally got up and sat on the edge of the bed "Nonsense, it doesn't matter in what condition are you, you always look very handsome "after saying that, it took Spinel a few seconds to process what she had just said and her face soon turned red.

Steven also blushed a lot, both were totally silent and neither of them knew what to say until Spinel finally spoke "I think the best... is that I go and prepare the things" while Spinel said that she was slowly retreating walking backwards "Yes and I... I will take a shower that I really need"

Both were looking at any part of the room in order to avoid looking into each other's eyes because of the shame they felt "Then I'll see you in a while" with that said Spinel ran out of the room leaving Steven alone trying to process everything that had just ended to happen "Okay"

(A few minutes later)

Spinel was in the middle of the Little Homeworld and was catching her breath from how quickly she ran out of the house "_I can't believe I said that out of the blue_" her face was turning red just remembering that moment "_Okay Spinel take it easy, this is the chance you set up to win Steven's heart so don't screw it up_"

Spinel lightly slapped his cheeks twice with both hands to mentally prepare herself "_Okay, the most important thing is to have something romantic ready for the night, but I will need help with that_" while Spinel thought about who could help her with the romantic affair, she observed that Lapis was passing near her "Bingo"

Who better to help Spinel with a romantic gesture than someone planning to get married, Spinel approached Lapis with moderate speed so as not get tired again "Lapis, Lapis!" Lapis turned to look for who was calling her and when she saw that it was Spinel, she was happy "Hello Spinel, it is good to see you here"

"It's good to be here, and tell me what are you doing?" Spinel knew she had to start a casual conversation before asking her for such an important favor "I'm just going around the place to clear my mind, remember I'm going to ask Peridot for marriage in a few days" Lapis couldn't help but blush a bit from the idea of getting married "I'm not going to forget something so important, just remember to invite me to the wedding"

"Don't worry, I'll give you a seat up front, by the way How are you doing with your love affair?" Lapis was very curious to know how Spinel was doing in her romantic affairs, which was very practical for her "It's good that you mention that because that's precisely what I wanted to talk about with you"

"So, you made progress, you have to tell me everything but not here" Lapis's emotion was so much that she was almost screaming "Come with me, I know the perfect place where we can talk" Lapis took Spinel's hand and started running to who knows where while pulling Spinel "Hey not so fast"

(…)

Steven was taking a shower to be ready for when Spinel returned, he believed that he could not get Connie out of his head but to his surprise the only thing he could think of was spending the day with Spinel, since the party the other night he thought more in Spinel and how beautiful she looked than in Connie.

Remembering Spinel made Steven blush and began to think about how she would look with other outfits until at one point he wondered what she would look like with less clothes than usual, Steven's face became a tomato on that thinking "_What am I thinking about? Spinel is my friend and I shouldn't have that kind of thoughts_"

Steven said to himself that they were just friends "_That's right, she's just my friend_" the sadness was returning to him, he knew that something between him and Spinel was almost impossible, but the question was why that made him sad if he had no feelings beyond friendship.

Steven reacted and slapped himself "_React Steven you shouldn't be like this, Spinel is trying hard to brighten your day_" with that in his mind Steven continued with his shower but this time more cheerful.

(…)

Spinel and Lapis were sitting at one of the tables outside of a small cafeteria and they were both having a milkshake "Now that we are sitting you have to tell me everything" Lapis's smile couldn't be bigger

"Well, you see, the day that you and I met, I was determined to tell him my feelings, but something happened that I did not expect and at that moment I thought I could never have anything with him" while Spinel was telling her story Lapis was paying close attention while drinking her milkshake.

"Then the next day there was a situation with the diamonds and to avoid making a long story I managed to convince them to stay and live on Earth and that gave me the courage I needed" Lapis was so focused that she had not realized it was over her milkshake and she was just sucking air.

"Now I am planning to declare my love to him today and for that I need your help" Lapis froze when he heard Spinel say that she wanted her help "We are going out and I want to end the day with a romantic gesture but I don't know much about it so I wanted to know if you can help me prepare something special for the night "

Slowly a smile was drawing on Lapis's face "For... my... stars... Of course, I will help you!" Lapis was so happy that Spinel asked hers for help that he stood up and hit the table hard, almost throwing the things on it "Do you know where you want to do it? How are you going to tell him? What do you plan to wear?"

Lapis was flooding Spinel with questions who was feeling overwhelmed "Lapis please one question at a time" Lapis realized the scene she was creating and when she turned to her surroundings, she noticed that everyone who was passing by the place were watching "I'm sorry"

Lapis felt very embarrassed and sat down with her head hoping to disappear from the sight of everyone, after a few moments all those who were in the place continued their way "I expected you to help me, but I did not imagine that enthusiasm"

"Sorry but knowing that I can help you find love moved me more than I thought" Spinel was surprised that Lapis was so excited to help her "You don't have to apologize, you just surprised me" an awkward little silence formed between them as Spinel sipped her milkshake, the instant she tasted it her pupils took on the shape of a star and she finished it in a matter of seconds.

"I think you liked it" they both laughed at Lapis's comment and the atmosphere relaxed "Hahaha I can't help it I love sweet things... then will you help me?" now that Lapis was calmer, she wouldn't be bombarded with questions "I'll help you with whatever you want What do you need me to do?"

"All I need is for you to help me prepare something romantic on the cliff of the temple, more precisely next to the lighthouse" Lapis made a mocking face because she knew perfectly well what Spinel was planning "I know what you are up to, you plan to declare yourself to that person with the sunset in front of you and if everything goes well it will be the perfect time for you two to kiss"

Spinel couldn't help but blush at the idea of kissing Steven, although she wanted it with all her being she couldn't help but feel a bit of shame "That's exactly what I want" Spinel spoke while her gaze was focused on the floor and she played with her fingers which made Lapis mourn.

"Don't worry, I know exactly what I should do and I assure you that by the end of the day you and that special person will be kissing and who knows... maybe you will get to something else" Lapis said that last part with a mischievous voice "What do you mean by coming up with something else?" for good or bad luck Spinel did not know what she meant.

"You are too innocent but don't worry, you'll understand what I mean when the time comes" Spinel was only left with the doubt but she knew that it would be useless to try to find out what she was talking about so she better decided not to continue with it "So at what time do you think you'll have that ready?

"I don't think it will take me more than a couple of hours, by the time you arrive at sunset everything will be ready and whether you want to or not, you can keep the credit for that" Spinel could not believe what Lapis said, besides that she was helping without asking for anything in exchange, she was giving her permission to keep the credit for what she was going to do.

Spinel couldn't help crying a little "Hey, are you okay? Why are you crying?" Lapis was a little worried to see Spinel cry and for a moment she thought it was because of something she had said "I'm fine it's just ... I'm happy to know that there is finally someone I can call a real friend" Lapis couldn't feel more moved by the words of Spinel "And I am happy that you consider me your friend"

As if they had read their minds, they asked for another round of milkshakes but this time they took them more calmly "And before you leave, I better give you some quick explanations, so you will be ready for tonight" and with that Lapis went on to explain various things about romantic matters.

(…)

Steven was already dressed in his daily clothes and ready to go, he was just waiting for Spinel to return to start the day of fun, he was sitting in one of the couches in the living room and while he was waiting, he was looking at the photos on his cell phone.

While going through the photos, he reached the folder where he had his photos with Connie and could not help being sad when remembering all the good times that he had with her, Steven wanted to open the folder but he knew that doing so would only make him more sad and he would start crying again so he refrained from opening it and decided to put his phone away.

At that moment Spinel slammed the door open causing the glass to crack even further "Who's ready for a fun-filled day?!" Seeing Spinel so excited made Steven leave that sadness "You came back faster than I expected"

"Well then if you want, I can come back later" Spinel was not offended but pretended to be to play a little joke on Steven "Wait don't go!" the joke worked as Steven got nervous and believed that Spinel would really leave.

"Hahaha easy Steven I'm just playing" Spinel's intention was to cheer Steven up and it worked "Okay you got me, for a moment I thought you were really mad, so what do you have planned for today?" Steven stood up and approached Spinel who was still at the door.

"I have so many things planned that I don't know if we will manage to do everything so we will simply go to what is closest to us" Steven did not know if it was a good or bad idea not to have a concrete plan to spend the day but due to the recent events he gave it little importance and decided to follow Spinel's idea without hesitation.

"Then let's get started" without wasting time Spinel wrapped her arms in Steven and lifted him up to carry him "Spinel you don't have to do this, I can walk alone" Spinel ignored him and continued to run out of the house to start the day of fun.

(…)

The first stop they made was at the beach "Why are we on the beach?" Steven wondered what they were doing there "I was digging around a bit and discovered that humans like to create figures with the sand from the beaches so I thought this would be a great way to distract you from what happened" Steven didn't expected to start with that but it was not a bad thing "Well, I must admit that it is indeed a great idea you had but can I ask you for a favor?"

"Sure, whatever you want" Spinel was willing to accept whatever Steven asked her, after all this day was dedicated to him "Do you think you can put me down?" Spinel was still carrying Steven and when she realized that she had not lowered him, she got a little shy "Oops, sorry I forgot" Spinel lowered Steven and shook him a little.

"Don't worry about it but tell me how long you plan for us to be here?" Steven liked the idea of making some sand castles but was worried that they would spend too much time there and not do the rest of the things "I was planning an hour maximum, so we can show off our sand building skills"

"It seems perfect to me" at that moment both separated a little and began to build their castles although they both thought of doing something else instead of castles.

(…)

After the hour, they were both done and ready to show off their sand sculpture skills, Steven had made a one-meter replica of the temple statue and it was very well detailed and had he missed the details it would have been bigger.

"I'm done" Steven was proud of his work and was ready to show it off "I'm also done" Spinel was also finished and when Steven turned to see what she had done, his jaw dropped.

Spinel had made a three-meter sculpture of Steven, he had his arms on his waist as if he were posing like a hero but the curious thing about the sculpture is that Steven was not wearing anything on top and his muscles were very well defined.

"Why did you make a sculpture of me?" Steven was curious to know why on earth the sculpture was about him "The truth is that I started making a figure of myself but at some point, you crossed my mind and I decided to create a statue to symbolize your heroism" Spinel could be seen very proud of the result.

"I understand why you did it but why am I without a shirt?" Steven was more concerned about being without a shirt "Because that way anyone can see your big muscles" Steven did not realize that Spinel's pupils were shaped like a heart while admiring his sculpture "But I'm not even muscular, in fact I am a little overweight"

Steven didn't realize that his words were hurting Spinel "Don't you like it?" Spinel believed that Steven had disliked the sculpture she had made of him and was on the verge of tears "Of course I like it, I even feel very flattered that you see me in that heroic way"

Steven knew that a few simple words would not be enough, so he came up with an idea "I know! What do you think if we take a photo in front of our sculptures to commemorate this moment?" the idea was successful because Spinel was immediately happy "I would love to!"

Both stood in front of the sculpture of Steven, the human put his arm on Spinel's shoulder, which made her blush a little, while she made a peace sign with both hands "Very well now say Sand"

"Sand!" * click

(…)

Several hours had already passed and the whole day was full of fun for the cheerful duo, after playing in the sand they went to the amusement park where they went directly to the big attractions such as the rotating cups and the roller coaster, although the second was plus a whim of Spinel who was left with the desire of the previous time they were there.

From there they went to the forest where they took advantage of the large open space to play many things such as tag and hide and seek and obviously Spinel had all the advantage, then they both had lunch at the pizza shop where they stayed longer than expected since they got too much into the stories they were telling and each of the places where they went had their picture taken to commemorate the occasion.

It was already beginning to get the sun and Spinel had her hands over Steven's eyes as she guided him to the location that Lapis had prepared "By the wind and the inclination of the road I know we are going to the cliff of the temple Why do I have to be blinded?"

"You surprised me the first time you took me there, so now it's my turn" both Steven and Spinel were excited to see the surprise that she had to end the day, the rest of the way they continued in silence, but it was not uncomfortable.

When they finally reached the end the first one to gasp was Spinel "_Wow, Lapis really got over this_" Spinel was so shocked she hadn't taken her hands-off Steven's eyes "Will I be spending the rest of the day like this or can I see?" Steven's question was more of a game than a serious one.

"Sorry I forgot" Spinel removed her hands and Steven could admire the stage that was in front of him, it was a square table that was covered with a red tablecloth and had two chairs at the sides with a heart in the back, in in the center of the table was a lighted oil lantern next to two glass goblets and a bottle of orange juice in a steel bucket filled with ice, the table was covered by a folding white awning and everything was surrounded by candles that formed a heart and all that was decorated with the sunset as a background.

It was a scene worthy of a romance movie and they were both genuinely surprised "Spinel, did you do that?" she was about to tell him the truth but she remembered what Lapis told her about being able to keep the credit, she thinked about it for a moment and decided to listen to her "Yes, I did it. Do you like it?"

"It is incredible" both were admiring the stage for a few seconds until they decided to take a seat, Steven as a gentleman offered Spinel to sit first so that he could accommodate the chair and he continued to sit down "I can't believe you did all this on your own, and you are very considerate for putting a normal juice instead of wine or something alcoholic"

"You know, I always think of the best for you" Spinel said it with a little air of greatness, Steven opened the bottle and poured the juice in both glasses "Do you know what a toast is?" Steven had a slight hope that Spinel knew what it is "If I know, it's one of the things I searched out ahead of time for this" actually it was one of the things Lapis explained to Spinel while they were drinking the milkshakes.

"Then I would like to make a toast" both took their glasses and raised them "This is for you, for giving me such a memorable day and being there when I need it the most" Steven's eyes were shining as he was close to crying, both took a sip from their glasses "I would also like to make a toast" Spinel saw that this was her opportunity to open up and finally tell Steven what she really felt about him.

"I would like to toast for you, because despite what I did you forgave me and gave me a second chance, because you rescued me and thanks to you I am happier than ever..." Spinel put her hand on Steven's making them both blush "You gave me a new reason to keep smiling and that is why even if it costs me my life I will never leave you no matter what happens..."

Neither of them had noticed that they had risen from their chairs and that their faces were slowly getting closer "What I feel for you is something I don't feel for anyone else and I no longer want to hide those feelings..." they put their glasses on the table, the toast had already passed to second term "Steven Quartz Universe... I love you"

"I ... love you too" both stared directly into each other's eyes and slowly brought their lips together to kiss each other but it was not just any kiss, it was one full of love with which they were both expressing their feelings and emotions, the kiss lasted several seconds until Steven had to separate to breathe and neither of them knew what to say.

They were silent for a few seconds and either by the emotion of the moment or by an impulse they both kissed again but this time in a more passionate way, driven by the passion both climbed onto the table throwing the things on the floor in the process, Steven was on top of Spinel and their lips were only parted so that the human could take small puffs of air.

Their breaths were shaking and the heat of their bodies was increasing "I think we better continue this in my room" Steven did not want to stop but he knew that it was not the right place to continue "Sounds good" Steven stood up and before that Spinel could do anything he lifted her up and carried her in his arms.

"Steven, what are you...?" Spinel couldn't finish her sentence because Steven interrupted her with his lips, but it didn't bother her at all, while they were still kissing Steven started walking to head for the house but instead of going the long way, he just jumped off the cliff and they slowly descended to the house.

Once they touched the floor Steven could not open the door with his hands as he was using them to carry Spinel so he opted to kick the door to open it which caused the glass to finally break but neither of them cared, once they entered Steven put down Spinel and without wasting time they continued kissing but this time with even more intensity than before.

As they climbed the stairs Steven and Spinel were taking off their clothes leaving them on the stairs as if it was a crumb path to follow, when they got to Steven's bed they were both already wearing only their underwear, the two stopped to admire the body of the other and they were hypnotized since in their eyes they were observing the embodied beauty.

None of them knew what to say, they were speechless to express the magical moment they were experiencing "Are you sure about this?" as much as Steven wanted to continue, he had to make sure that Spinel also wanted to continue with that "I have never been more sure in all my life"

With that affirmation it was more than enough for both to continue, and throughout that night it was where both consummated their love.

**It took me longer than I expected but it's finally over, the moment that surely many were waiting for finally came, the love between them blossomed and things are going well, for now.**

**This story is nearing its end, I calculate that between 3 and 5 more chapters will end, so look forward to it and we will be reading later.**

**Richie3f out**


End file.
